Zoe's Life
by HikariTakaishi2009
Summary: Zoe is a normal twelve year old girl who lives with her brother Takuya, her mom Sora and her dad Korishio...however; Zoe has a secret...her father is a professional wrestler and she wants to follow in his footsteps after she's finished highschool.
1. Coming home from school with a busted

_**Chapter 01: Coming home from school...with a busted lip and a bruised eye.**_

Hi there, let me introduce myself...I'm Zoe, and this here is my brother Takuya. (Annoying little thing isn't he! Nah, I'm only kidding...I love him to pieces and he's the best brother that I could ever have)

We live with the best mom and dad ever...sometimes only our mom since our dad is away on trips...well, not trips; he's a professional wrestler, working for TNA wrestling I think he said...or WWE...no, TNA wrestling; I was right before.

Anyway; we had finished school...and were walking home. I had just gotten into a scrap with few of the bullies and came out of the fight with a busted lip and a bruised right eye...which is very sore now. My friends tried to protect me and my brother from getting bullied; but I'm not a fighter; I'm just an ordinary girl; who loves to play sports, hang out with the boys and girls whom are my friends and basically it just happened. Great; dad won't like the fact that I've been in a fight. He laid down the rule – No fighting...just concentrate on your school work and become something that he would be proud of.

I already know what I want to be and that's a doctor...no, I'm pulling your leg again. I really want to follow in my dad's footsteps and become a professional wrestler myself...but at the age of twelve; anything can happen...I already know some moves that my dad frowned upon when he saw me doing them.

So, as I was saying; Takuya and I went into the house and we could hear mom's humming coming from the kitchen. "Mom, we're home!" I said as Takuya waddled in. (He's four and he's so bright...so bright; that he's actually started kindergarten early) "Hi sweetie!" Mom said as she came through from the kitchen. "Mommy!" Takuya said as he ran towards her. "Hi!" She said as she picked him up and he just stayed there. "Is that a bruised eye...and a busted lip Zoe?" Mom asked as I nodded. "You know your father hates it when you get into fights." Mom said, sighing. "Mommy, Zoe got hurt. Friends tried to protect us." Takuya said in baby talk as I giggled. (I love the way he talks to mom, he can talk properly...but he does that to amuse me and mom) But just then, the door went and my dad stepped through the door and hung his coat up.

"Daddy!" Takuya said; squirming as mom put him down and he ran to dad. "Hi angel!" Dad said as he kissed me, mom and then Takuya. "Zoe, what did I tell you about getting into fights at school?" Dad said as he inspected my face. "Dad...it wasn't my fault; they started it...they bullied me and Takuya." I said; replying as he nodded. "Nothing a bit of cold water and a pack of ice will do." He said as he put what looked like a belt down on the table. "Hey dad..." I said as I looked at the belt. "Yeah, what's up...Oh; that. You're looking at the new TNA X-Division champion. I won that belt four nights ago at the Pay Per View...that's why I wasn't coming home. They let me home for a few days because I hurt myself in the match, so by chance; I hopped on the plane home...and here I am!" He said as I smiled. "Can...I hold it?" I asked as he nodded and placed it over my shoulder. "Jeez...Whoa; this must weigh a ton!" I said, jokingly as he laughed. "Darling, you'll get used to it over time. I think that they're starting to give me my push to become World Champion." He replied as he took the belt off and put it back on the table.

"Hey Zoe" A voice from outside came through the window. "Zoe, your friends are here...why don't you let them in?" Mom said as I blushed with embarrassment and protested. "No! They're gonna think I'm a nut job if I turn around and say that my dad is a pro wrestler!" I said as she nodded. "Just let them in, they're still gonna be your friends even if you say that." Mom said as I sighed and dad sat down. "Hey guys; come on in!" I said as I opened the door and Takuya ran towards them.

As we went into the living room, I could see dad setting up the video games console on the main TV. "Oh, you must be Zoe's friends. I'm Korishio Takenouchi." Dad said as he introduced himself. "You know...you look awfully familiar." Koji said as his sister Kou, nodded. "Hang on...would this ring a bell?" Dad said as he brought the X-Division championship belt out of the kitchen and showed everyone. "Zoe, you _weren't _lying. Your dad is the X-Champion!" Kou said as she straightened her dress out.

"But...you're...you're..." JP tried to say as dad nodded and smiled. "Suicide, yes I'm him." He replied as he got the mask out and put it over Kou's head and laughed. "Hey, that fits ya...I bet you'd give anything to have a suicide costume!" Dad said after laughing and I laughed a bit as Kou straightened her hair back into some pigtails from the help of her brother. "Yeah...but do you know how much it must cost to create them?" She said; pouting as she had just put her idol's mask on. "Isn't that a shame?" Dad said sarcastically and brought two big bags out and passed them to Koji and Kou. "What's in there?" Kou asked as Koji glared at her. "You know you're not supposed to ask things like that!" He said as Kou blushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to ask that." She said as Koji nodded. "It's okay. You're fine Kou. Open it up and you'll see!" Dad said; smiling as they opened the bags and Kou feinted and I rushed to her. "Kou...are you okay? Speak to me!" I said as Kou regained consciousness.

"Thank you." She said as dad nodded. "Dinner's up you three, would you guys like to stay for dinner, the more the merrier." Mom said as everyone nodded and we all sat down for dinner. "Oh boy Sora, you sure know how to cook!" Dad said as mom nodded and helped Takuya with his dinner first, cutting the lamb chops up into little pieces and making sure he didn't choke on anything, then got to her dinner. "Honey; I'm okay to help Takuya you know." Dad said as mom nodded, "You eat your dinner; it's getting cold." Dad replied as he started to help Takuya, who sat there; good as gold mind you (He does that all the time...he's not a brat; he's an angel!)

Once everyone finished; mom proceeded to wash up. "I'm going to go outside for a smoke. You guys don't mind do you?" Dad said as he picked his carton of cigarettes and put one in his mouth, proceeding to open the door, stepping outside and lighting it up as I got up; lifted Takuya out of his high chair and he yawned as I held him and fell asleep. "Zoe, could you take Takuya..." Mom said as she turned and saw Takuya leaning on my shoulder fast asleep and she then dried her hands and took Takuya off me...but Takuya has a habit of if he falls asleep on someone's shoulder; and he gets moved; he'll start to get upset and cry...and that's what he did, he cried and cried because he had been moved. (I was like that apparently, according to what my dad said as my mom gave birth to me whilst they were on the road with TNA)

"Shh...It's okay angel, I'm sorry to move you." Mom said; rocking Takuya back and forth, like she used to and he fell back to sleep again in a matter of minutes after stopping the tears from falling and mom placed his pacifier in his mouth, then we both went upstairs. "Wait here guys; dad won't be too much longer; he's just on the phone and finishing his cigarette." I said as everyone nodded.

When we got upstairs, mom changed Takuya into his pyjamas and then laid him in his bed, pulling the covers over him and then kissing him on the forehead as so did I. (I told ya...I love my baby brother) and we left him to sleep. (On days; he can stop up until the sun rises...which makes it harder for us to put him to bed for him to sleep...but then it's like some nights; he'll just fall asleep as soon as we have our dinners)

As we went downstairs; I heard laughter and it was obvious that my dad was keeping my friends entertained. "So how did you win that match?" Kou asked as dad looked at her. "Simple; I found the right time to capitalise on the situation. I just jumped from the top of the structure to the "X" and grabbed the belt in time." Dad said as Kou smiled. "Can...Can I touch the belt?" She said as dad handed her the belt and she couldn't believe...neither could Koji; that they were actually holding a proper championship belt. I mean, I have tons of championship belts that dad bought over the years and has given them to me...but this is the real thing...It's not every day that my friends come round and see that my dad has won a championship...I think he's going straight to the top, not now...but I think he'll be there sooner rather than later.

As dad and my friends and I spent time together; we laughed and messed around, making mom either frown or laugh. Funny thing is; we thought we would actually wake Takuya up...but we didn't. When it was time for them to go home; they said their goodbyes and dad signed their Suicide suits that he had given Kou and Koji. "Well dad...I have to admit it, you're one of a kind...and I wouldn't give you up for anything in this world!" I said as I hugged him. "Listen...I know I've been given a few days off...but how would you like to come with me to see the iMPACT zone in Orlando, Florida?" Dad asked as I jumped up and down. "We could make it like a holiday...oh, but what about school...law requires that I take a week off...but anything over that and you could get fined." I said; letting my hopes get the better of me. "Don't worry; I'll speak to your principal about that...it's that I'll have to be there for the iMPACT! Tapings for the two weeks...so we could say it's an extended vacation." Dad replied as I smiled.

A few hours passed and dad went up to bed. "I'm going to bed...I'm absolute shattered, goodnight you two." Dad said...but he heard Takuya crying, so he had to tend to that first before going to bed. (Takuya likes to play mind games with dad and sometimes it works; sometimes it doesn't.) After a few hours of doing my homework for school; I kissed mom on the cheek as she had Takuya (Who; by the way; did not fall back to sleep after dad checked on him...I think he's coming down with something; he seems to be coughing quite a lot...and shortage of breath...and I'm worried about my baby brother) in her arms...trying to get to sleep, but couldn't because he was crying his head off.

A few hours later; mom woke me and dad up by screaming. "What is it honey?" Dad said as he rushed out of bed. "Takuya...he's burning up. Korishio; call 911, Zoe; go and get a damp flannel." Mom said as she looked on in disbelief that Takuya could be sick. As I put the damp flannel on his head; it seemed to nurture him...cool him down, but Takuya threw up right onto mom. "It's alright...that was bound to happen." Mom said as Dad came back in. "Sora, they want you to check his temperature." Dad said as mom took Takuya's temperature. "He's got a bit of a fever...is it best to run him down to hospital?" Mom asked as dad nodded and continued to talk on the phone. "Okay; let's get this little man to the hospital. The sooner he gets checked over; the quicker we get back." Dad said as we all nodded and agreed.

The car journey wasn't easy as we live 5 miles outside Odiba (I guess you can tell we live in Tokyo...the _posh_ side of Tokyo) and the nearest hospital in fact; was Odiba General. (Thank god we're five miles outside Odiba...not thirty five.) As we got him in and went to reception; mom told them what was happening. "Okay; take a seat and the doctor will see you in a moment." The receptionist said as Takuya managed to stop crying for a little bit and just sucked on his thumb, so mom replaced his thumb with his pacifier and went in to see the doctor. Me and dad waited outside and I yawned, so dad took me into a hug and I just remember falling asleep there looking white as a sheet.

When I woke up...I noticed that I was in bed and so was mom and dad. Takuya was also in his bed...but Mom was more waking up and checking on Takuya than anything else. She didn't want dad to wake up and do it because he had a tiring week as you read before. "Mom..." I said; walking through and rubbing my eyes as mom looked at me. "What's wrong sweetie? Have a bad dream?" She said as I shook my head. "I'm not feeling well either." I said as I felt a sudden urge to throw up. "Oh no...Both our children must have caught it." Mom said as I continued to be sick and dad woke up. "What's wrong? Zoe's not being sick is she?" Dad said as mom nodded solemnly. As I finished throwing up whatever it was I was throwing up, Takuya started crying, so mom took him as dad took me and helped me back into bed. "You're not going anywhere like that young lady...I'll phone the school tomorrow and tell them that you're not well." Dad said as he put his hand on my forehead. "Hmm...you've got a bit of a fever...must be the same thing your brother caught...it's just a twenty four hour thing...but it looks more like the flu." Dad said as he got onto the computer and e-mailed his boss, telling them that he can't make it for iMPACT tapings on Thursday and that both me and Takuya were sick.

"Shh...It's okay; go back to sleep sweetie." Mom said as she managed to settle Takuya down for the night and giving him his medicine, and then just stayed with him until he was completely out for the count. I fell asleep straight away after taking some aspirin.


	2. Takuya’s health gets worse

_**Chapter 02: Takuya's health gets worse.**_

**Sorry for the lack of updates with my fanfics guys...just that I've had no time due to being busy.**

I woke up the next night with a severe fever...dad was nowhere to be found and mom; she was tending to Takuya; who was screaming for his life. "Sora!" A familiar voice came shouting out as my dad ran up and I threw up in front of him. "Korishio; he's burning up again...We need to take him back to the hospital..." Mom said as dad nodded and turned to me; checking my fever.

"Sweetie; are you okay?" He asked me as I nodded no. "My tummy is on fire...dad" I replied as I coughed and then cried afterwards. Dad; picked me up and rushed me to the car after putting a blanket around me (I was shivering so much) and took Takuya (Putting the seatbelt around him too) in his arms as mom ran as fast as she could down to the hospital once again. Takuya was coughing too much..and screaming afterwards. "Korishio; could you put his pacifier in his mouth...I can't do much with driving...oh dammit!" Mom said as police pulled her over and she opened the window.

"Excuse me madam; do you realise you were doing seventy in a forty mile an hour zone?" The police officer said as mom shook her head. "We're in a rush...it's just my children are ill...see?" Mom said as Takuya screamed in pain and threw up on the 2nd officer after dad opened the window. "Okay, you'd better follow us madam...we'll get you there in a matter of minutes." The first police officer said as mom thanked him and they got us to the hospital.

As we got into the hospital; I threw up on someone right next to me...who turned out to be JP, "Oh my gosh; I am so sorry JP!" I said as JP nodded. "It's ok Zoe; I understand...I have the same thing as you." He said as Kou was brought in. "Quick; my sister needs help! Please help her!" Koji kept screaming as doctors came and rushed Kou to a bed as well as myself and Takuya. "Kou...please don't die on me; you're the only sister I've ever had." Koji said as he sobbed a little. "Koji...what happened?" I asked him as he turned to me; his face full of tears. "Oh come here." I said as I didn't throw up for the 3rd time and hugged him. "Kou...she...she was shot three times in the chest." Koji said as I kept him in the hug. "It's okay to cry. You're her brother and I know you love her" I said; sighing...as the doctors took a look at Takuya who screamed a few more times and coughed up blood afterwards...then I started to get scared as he stopped breathing.

"TAKUYA! NOOO!" Mom screamed as he was surrounded by nurses and the doctor. "Mrs Takenouchi, you'll have to move out of the way." The doctor said as dad took mom to me. "Korishio...do something!" Mom said as she started to sob...and ran outside as dad sighed and another doctor came to see Koji. "Master Minamoto, your sister is out of the operating theatre...I am happy to say that she's going to recover." She said as Koji sighed and wiped his tears away. But where Takuya was; they were having trouble bringing him to life. "Come on Takuya!" I thought as I laid back down in the bed that I was placed in...and I rested up as I heard one of them say "We'd better rush this little boy down to theatre...he's got something wrong in his lung." And I fell unconscious...when I came to; I saw that I was in the same room as Kou and Koji. "Wh...Where am I?" I said as my headache came back.

"You're going to be okay Zoe; it's just a tummy virus that you've caught." Dad said as I could hear mom crying in the background and my instincts kicked in. "Takuya! My baby brother...where is he?" I said; trying to get up but dad settled me back down and moved out of the way and all I saw, I couldn't recognise him at first...my baby brother had been in serious surgery...and all I could see was bandages from his neck to his stomach...blood was on the bandages. Mom held onto his little bruised hand from where they had to give him injections and all we could hear were faint sounds of "mommy?", "daddy?" and "Zoe?" as mom looked up; Takuya came around and mom cried her heart out.

"Mommy..." He said as he tried to breathe; but couldn't...he had a mask over his face to help him with oxygen and he had to take little breaths every so often due to the fact that he had surgery. "Mom...what happened with Takuya?" I asked as dad held my hand. "Takuya had an infection in his lung...and he's also got asthma darling...and he's got a very weak immune system due to the surgery. He's been given a 25% chance of recovering." Dad said, sighing as he sat down and started to cry himself...the first ever time I saw dad crying. Usually due to the "Suicide" gimmick, he's been very strong around things...but I think he can't take it anymore. "I'd best get home...my flight is soon." Dad said as mom nodded. "Okay sweetheart; do have a good flight okay; and go and retain the X-Division title!" She replied as dad kissed all of us including Kou and Koji; Koji smiling afterwards.

As dad left; I remember falling asleep and then waking up in my bed...Takuya was in his bed; but needed watching almost every hour; so mom took him downstairs and placed him in her arms and rocked him as he lay there asleep. "Mom..." I said with a very coarse voice due to being sick the last twenty four hours. "Yeah sweetie? Are you alright?" Mom asked as I nodded yes, but then held onto my tummy as I ran towards the bathroom which was situated downstairs (we had one upstairs, but I had made my way downstairs quickly)and didn't come out until a few minutes later. "That's going to happen baby." Mom said as I had been diagnosed with the sickness and tummy bug. "I hope Takuya can cope through this mom." I said as I yawned and fell asleep on the couch, leaving mom to cover me over with the quilt that she had brought down alongside a pillow that she laid under my head and kissed me on the cheek.

After leaving me too, she attended to Takuya; giving him his medicine through his canula and then giving him something to drink after waking him ever so slightly. "I guess I'm all alone for the next week whilst Korishio wrestles to keep this house over us all." Mom whispered to herself and then sitting down next to me on the couch with Takuya; who had fallen back to sleep due to the medicine. I would sleep nonstop for the week that I was off...but so was Takuya, bless him. I would often look at him and notice the bandages over his prone body. As the week fell over and I felt a lot better, I went to see Takuya, who was asleep in his bed, "Oh baby brother...I hope you get better; I don't want you to die." I said; tears falling down as I got a text message from Koji and I smiled as I read it, "Zoe; Kou is getting better from being shot...she's determined to make her way to the bathroom or make something to eat, but I'm doing that for her. See you at school tomorrow, Koji."

Shutting the phone so it was on lock, I noticed that it was around quarter to six in the evening, so I asked mom to make me something to eat...I had gone a full day nearly without anything to eat (I had tons to drink). "Sure thing honey; I'll bring some toast up for you, just do what you have to do in your room Zoe." Mom said as she began to make me some toast. After bringing it up; I gobbled it down quickly and I left two pieces for Takuya (Mom made me three slices of bread), so I decided to ask mom if he was okay to eat that but in slow bites...to which mom nodded and woke Takuya up. "Honey; would you like something to eat?" She asked him as he nodded yes and mom helped him with the two pieces of toast. As he managed to eat it; mom made sure he didn't bring it back up and then gave him his medicine for the 2nd time (he has to have it two times a day) and then ushered me back to my room.

"Your brother will be okay Zoe...there is nothing to be afraid of." Mom said as I nodded but let a few tears down my face again and then ran towards mom; who opened her arms out and embraced me in a hug. "Shh, it's okay sweetheart; we are all able to cry when we need to." Mom said as she started to rock me back and forth...and I swear to you; it was working...I was yawning after a while and then started to fall asleep in my mom's arms. Mom put me back into my bed and shut the blinds, then turned the lights off after kissing me on the forehead and putting my hat on the nightstand next to my bed. "Goodnight darling." Mom said as she shut the door.


	3. Takuya’s health gets a bit better and we

_**Chapter 03: Takuya's health gets a bit better and we go on holiday.**_

Two months have gone by and Takuya is almost back to his cheery self. Dad said that as soon as he got better, we'd go on holiday (Which he did), so dad booked a vacation away from Tokyo to Orlando Florida. We booked the tickets one month previous and my dad was going to take what's called an unofficial holiday; which meant that even though we were on vacation; he would go to work and wrestle on the night on iMPACT!

The whole thing passed quickly, and it got to the day of the vacation...and heard mom move around; making too much noise; at 3:00 in the morning. "Come on Zoe; we don't want to be late do we? You know we have to check in three hours before!" Mom said as she let me get dressed ready for the flight. I decided that I would wear a nice little denim skirt with pinkish boots (well; it was pink and white Velcro strapped boots) and a yellow sleeveless top to go with the rest.

"Zoe; come on! We need to get to the airport now!" Mom shouted up at me as I grabbed my bobble and quickly tied my long blonde locks into a ponytail after we got there and checked in. "Okay guys; we're needed to go to gate 34...which is...that way!" Dad said as he looked around and saw the signs, "Dad; can we get something to eat please? I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse!" I said; complaining as my tummy rumbled. "Yeah, we'd best go to get something to eat...our flight doesn't take off until...ten to nine" Dad said as we went to a restaurant and grabbed something to eat and drink...then sat around for a while until we were needed in the departure lounge. "Hey; do you guys want something to read or what?" Mom said as we all nodded no. "I'm gonna catch myself a snooze when we get into the air mom. You got us up at 3 o'clock and I'm still...shattered." I said; yawning as I replied to mom and dad agreed. "You two should get some sleep; I need to sort some stuff out on my laptop...they're allowing me on the flight with the laptop; but as long as the wireless _is switched off_, I should be fine; to which the next answer; it is!" Dad replied as our flight got called.

"Okay; that's us gang; let's go!" Mom said as a sleepy Takuya smiled with half open eyes (I wish I got a photo, he looks so cute like that) got picked up and we went down to the departure lounge to wait a further ten minutes before we could board the plane (it was placing the last of the luggage on) and Mom sat down with Takuya in her arms; sucking on his thumb once again. "God; he does that everytime!" Mom said as I laughed a bit. "Mom; he can't help it." I said; replying as I replaced his thumb once again with his pacifier and our flight got called out. "Zoe, could you take Takuya?" Mom asked as she passed him to me after I nodded and she got our passports out and showed them to the person who was looking at them. After I gave Takuya back and passed dad our passports; we made our way down to the plane and settled in for the long flight...but first; the long flight of stairs to upstairs was our goal...I was already sleepy...I didn't want to fall asleep and fall down the stairs, so I made my way up quickly as possible.

As we got upstairs, we got to our seats and noticed that there was a lot of room. "Hey dad; there's tons of room here!" I said as I got comfortable in the nice chair as dad nodded and placed Takuya in the seat next to him and looked at dad with the same sleepy eyes and then fell asleep. "Honey; it's a good job we've been medically cleared for Takuya to fly." Mom said as dad nodded. "Yeah; it is a blessing in disguise." Dad said as he put the stuff up into the overhead compartments as the stewardess was going through the whole safety thing with us and then made sure he had his seatbelt on as we were allowed to go to the runway. "Here we go!" I said enthusiastically as mom smiled at me and dad looked at me; then winked. "You've never flown before have you Zoe?" Dad asked as I nodded no. "This is my first time...I didn't know how I would feel." I replied as I kept looking out the window until there was nothing but sky and clouds. "There's a bed there honey if you want to go to sleep; we'll be fine here with Takuya." Mom said as dad pointed it out to me and I nodded.

As the seatbelt signs went off; I made my way to where the bed was (after the stewardess helped me set it up), and started to watch some TV. "Zoe honey; don't forget that we have our meals soon. I'll wake you up as soon as they come round with the meals." Mom said as I nodded, yawned and placed my headphones over my ears and then started to watch something...I don't know what; it was a documentary on Queen and Freddie Mercury I think...and fell asleep afterwards. I was soon shook lightly as so was Takuya to let us know that the meals had been served. "How long was I asleep for?" I asked as dad looked over. "You were asleep for an hour before we got these. The best thing about being up here; is that if you're not hungry when the meals are served; you can ask to get yours served at a later time." Dad said as mom nodded and smiled. "I'm gonna go and get a drink...Zoe; would you like a drink?" Mom asked as she got up and I shook my head. "No thanks...I'm gonna eat my meal and then go back to sleep." I said as mom nodded.

The meal was delicious! It was a breakfast meal since we had only been up in the air for around an hour and a half; but it was the loveliest breakfast I had for ages. It was scrambled eggs, sausages, hash browns and bacon with a bit of beans, accompanied by orange, pineapple or apple juice and a cup of tea or coffee or milk if you don't like tea...mom hated drinking tea; so she went over and asked the stewardess for a diet sprite for dad and a diet coke for her, to which they said that was fine and gave her the drinks after a few minutes (wow, talk about good timing), dad had his laptop set up and doing work on something...I have no clue on what he does...I think he writes storylines for TNA wrestling for himself and others that he would like to feud with. I however; just fell asleep again for a while until they served lunch.

I was dreaming that I; JP; Takuya; Koji and Kou were in a park, playing soccer...and it was perfect; like a peaceful world where nothing went wrong...nor no one was hurt. I soon woke up and noticed that again; a few hours went past and dad was asleep after putting his laptop back in the overhead compartment and so was mom...they were both laying back in their chairs (as they had put them horizontally so they could get some sleep) with Takuya in mom's arms, also asleep; so; as I put my headphones back on; I smiled and listened to some music whilst laying down...the rest of the meals were nice, which was really lovely, but there wasn't much to do for the remainder of the flight; so I laid there; thinking of Kou recovering from her being shot, Takuya recovering from his infection in his lung and JP feeling much better. The captain came onto the PA and told us that there would be some few hours more until we landed in Orlando, Florida, so I fell back to sleep again, occasionally waking up to go to the bathroom, and as I woke up the final time; it was almost time for setting down in Florida. Mom and dad had woken up; so had Takuya, who stretched and yawned afterwards.

"Okay Zoe; let's get you back in your seat; it's almost time to land" Dad said as I did that and we heard the captain over the PA and the seatbelt signs come back on, saying that we were landing. Once we did; we got out of the plane into the airport and grabbed our luggage...dad didn't mind doing this; but mom got really frustrated because we had to grab our luggage, then drop it off on a different carousel, then pick it up again...you can see where this is going. As we picked our luggage up for the final time; we went down to the car rental and dad signed everything to say that he was the one who was in charge of using the car (Mom was 2nd on the sheet that dad signed to say that if dad was tired; mom could take over driving) and picked up our car; placing the luggage into the boot of the car.

Now you wouldn't believe it if I told you; but this car was huge! It was almost as big as a 4X4 and as Takuya, mom, dad and I hopped in; we turned the air conditioner on (Dad wanted to and besides; it was 27/28 degrees by the time we got there) and drove to our hotel which was only twenty minutes away, so I looked onwards and thought that this was the tip of the iceberg...no; dad had something far more surprising planned and as we checked into our room; placing our luggage wherever we could; dad told me that he had something for me at the iMPACT tapings and he would take me there whilst mom went around the shops with Takuya. And as we got into our clean clothes, I decided that I would wear my swimsuit underneath a green tie-up dress with pink flip flops, then we went down to have a look around the shops that were near our hotel. After doing that; we decided that we would sit down by the poolside, so I decided to go for a swim. "Don't forget honey; we go for our tea later on; so we're only here around the poolside temporary." Mom shouted as I nodded and dived into the pool, spending some hours in the nice cool, swimming pool.

Once it was time to get out; I rushed upstairs to our room; did what I had to do and then changed into my evening clothes; which consisted of a pair of grey shorts, blue tee and the pink flip flops again. As I rejoined my family to go out; we pondered on where to go first...and we decided to go to the main restaurant across the road from us; that did steaks; burgers...you name it and it was a low price too. We didn't realise the time after we had our meal; gone to have a game of crazy golf and then went around the shops again one more time (We had fourteen days, dad managed to pull a deal off with the principal – something about bringing something about NASA back for them to teach us about it), it was around nine fifteen in the evening...and we were all tired; Takuya was feeling the brunt of it...poor little guy, we decided to call it a night and went back to our hotel room and got changed once again; then jumping into bed. "Goodnight mom, goodnight dad." I said as we all went to sleep.


	4. Korishio has to go to a meeting

**Chapter 04: Korishio has to go to a meeting.**

_We woke up the next day and went down for our breakfast. After we did that; it was a lovely day as it was like the day before when we landed...but dad had a sad look on his face._

"_That was work. They need me in for a meeting today...might be that they want me to wrestle tonight as Suicide." Dad sighed as he looked at the message on his phone. "Don't worry honey; we'll be okay. I wouldn't be surprised to see you wrestle tonight." Mom said as we all walked towards our car and went to where dad worked – Universal Studios and I saw dad start to go one way when we went another._

"_Dad, where are you going?" I asked as Takuya started to whimper as dad was leaving. "I won't be long; meet me by where JAWS ride is ok in a few hours." He said as he reassured Takuya and made his way to where the meeting was. "Come on gang; let's go and see what there is around here...there's gotta be a lot of things to ride here." Mom said as I laughed._

_It would be a few hours – three hours to be precise and we saw Dad alongside another person talking to each other...and it made Takuya squirm when he saw dad and mom put him down. "Hey dad, who's this?" I asked him as they all introduced me, mom and Takuya to the other TNA superstars. "What's happening dad; are you wrestling tonight?" I asked and he shook his head no. "They're not letting me wrestle whilst I'm on holiday. If they need to; they'll ask me...though I have requested already that if they do need me; that I will wrestle under any circumstances." Dad replied._

"_Ok, so I will see you lot next week then." Dad said as everyone said their goodbyes for now and we proceeded to walk around the park for another few hours. "Dad; is there any indication of when you're getting another title shot at the world title?" I asked as he laughed. "No; I didn't, they're gonna keep me as the X-division champion for now...who knows when I'll be dropping the title." Dad replied as I nodded. I had fun at Universal Studios...but my mind kept crossing over to when dad was ever going to become world heavyweight champion._

_We got back to our hotel around 7/8pm and just relaxed by the pool...it was really quiet, so I went for a wander around to look at the whole inside of the hotel, then looked inside the shop...finding something for me and Takuya; to which I bought it and then ran back outside to the pool._

_There you are; what took you so long?" Mom asked me as I looked at her. "Nothing; I took a look at the stuff that's here to keep us entertained." I replied as I put the bag down. "What's in that bag?" Dad asked as I laughed. "It's something for me and Takuya." I said as I brought out two caps...one blue and one pink, then placing the blue one on Takuya's head...and then putting my cap on. "How much did that cost?" Mom asked as I shook my head. "Two dollars." I said as she nodded._

"_C'mon, let's go and get something to eat; I bet we're all starving." Dad said as we went to Pizza Hut which was next to the hotel. I ordered a medium cheese pizza and both mom and dad ordered a large ham and pineapple pizza...to which I was shocked; the size of the large was HUGE! I couldn't believe it when the waiter delivered the pizzas to our table._

"_Uh dad...how are you going to eat that...and that goes for mom as well?" I asked as dad laughed...Takuya was eating it too...but he had to take it slowly and eat it easily due to his scar from the operation._

"_I guess you could say that if we don't eat it; at least we'll be able to take it with us back to the hotel and eat it there." Dad said as I nodded and then eat my pizza...but for some reason; I was still hungry._

"_Well if you're still hungry; why don't you have a few slices of our pizza?" Dad said as I shook my head. "Do you want some ice cream then?" He asked as I nodded yes and Takuya nodded yes as well (It's really funny because he loves_ ice cream.), so dad paid a few more dollars for me and Takuya to eat as much ice cream...I mostly helped Takuya with the ice cream machine...as he was too little to reach it; he however asked for marshmallows, lots of them.

"Easy little bro." I said as he looked at me with a smile. "Let's get ya back to your chair!" I said as he giggled and I helped him back into his chair...I helped him with his dessert first...because I didn't want mom or dad to help him as they were finishing their meal. As we walked along through the shops, Takuya saw a little plushie that he wanted...and wasn't gonna leave without it.

"Okay, you've got me Takuya, let's go and buy this plushie." Dad said as he paid for it and Takuya didn't want to let go...but for some reason; he felt weak and almost collapsed in the shop. "What happened?" I asked as dad looked puzzled. "I have no honest clue...maybe he's tired. I think we all need a good night's sleep." He said as mom agreed and we went back to our hotel room. As I got changed; Takuya was being put to bed...but he was squirming for some reason and then started to really cry his head off.

"Oh honey, it's alright; we're here!" Mom said to Takuya as she lifted him into her arms again and rocked him until he fell asleep for good as I came back out from changing into my pyjamas. "Shh, I'm gonna keep him here for a little while longer; poor little guy, he's ever so hot...feel his forehead Korishio." Mom said as she could see the sweat drip from his forehead...and the same was happening to me. "There's air conditioning in here." Dad replied as he turned it on and Takuya sighed as he felt the cool air hit his face. "I'm going to put him in his bed darling." Mom said quietly as dad nodded and went to get changed.

We got a lot of sleep due to the air conditioning being on during the night. But Takuya woke up during the night...which is very unusual for him to do so. He must be so darn hot; it's affecting his sleep. "C'mon Takuya; let's try to get you back to sleep ok sweetie." Mom said as she yawned and got out of bed...only to find that it was indeed seven thirty in the morning. "Um...where's dad mom?" I asked as I couldn't find dad anywhere. "He said he had to go for a quick walk. He won't be long." Mom replied as she made sure Takuya was dressed ready to go as soon as dad came back. "Zoe; I want you to wear something cool over your bikini today ok." Mom said as I nodded and changed into a nice dress over my bikini as dad walked in.

"C'mon; let's go...Sora; I'm sorry...they need me tonight on the special taping for iMPACT. Zoe; you can come with me if you'd like. I wanna show you the ring before iMPACT starts." Dad said as I jumped up and down and then hugged him. "That's what I would have loved to see when I got the chance! Ooh, I'm gonna take my camera down with me..." I said as dad stopped me. "I don't mind the camera being used in the arena...but promise me you won't leak the footage out on the internet?" He asked as I promised. "Dad, I'm only going to show Kou and Koji the pictures. That is it. I don't think I know anyone else who is a wrestling fan...not to mention I am not stupid when it comes to things like that." I replied as dad laughed.

"That's my baby girl!" He said as he continued to laugh...so I had to run and change into something a little different apart from my bikini – a shorts & baby tee combo which would keep me cool during the day as Dad pulled his bag that contained his suicide gimmick attire in and we went straight to breakfast.


	5. I watch dad wrestle for the very first t

_**Chapter 05: I watch dad wrestle for the very first time.**_

Both dad and I got to the iMPACT! Zone around four thirty in the afternoon as it was required for the wrestlers (including my dad), to get there early to get ready and also to do anything else that is required.

We met a lot of the wrestlers who said hello to both of us; in fact, I wish Kou and Koji were here because they would be in heaven, I got a lot of autographs on my red tee (it's an old red tee; and besides; dad said he'd pick up a suicide tee for me.) and I was surprised and happy that I was getting to hang out with the TNA superstars. After that; dad entered his locker room and so did I after talking to many of the superstars (They are genuinely nice people behind the scenes) and relaxed whilst dad switched into his suicide costume or "attire" as dad calls it, but left his mask off so he could breathe.

"Well Zoe; let me take you to the ring. You've asked since we came here to go into the ring; and well; there's a little surprise in store there." Dad said as I nodded and we both walked down to the ring where everyone was standing in the ring. "What...what are the superstars doing dad?" I asked as I didn't quite understand what was going on. "Well; what day is it sweetie?" He asked me as mom and Takuya joined us. "It's my birthday!" I said as I remembered. "Exactly sweetheart; you're here on your birthday and I organised a birthday party!" Mom said as I jumped.

"We're going to still do TNA iMPACT! Honey; but this is the reason why I brought you here a bit earlier; because we're celebrating your birthday." Dad said as I let a tear drop from my eye; down my cheek and it must have landed on the ring mat; because I didn't see it land on my tee. "This is the happiest time of my life...I only wish Kou and Koji were here with me." I said as dad nodded as we celebrated my birthday. Once we did; Takuya stayed with mom and fell asleep in her arms as he was very tired from walking around the shops (As I mentioned before), so dad was up next as I sat and watched the match on the TV in dad's locker room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest; scheduled for one fall; is for the x-division championship of the world. Introducing first" The announcer said as dad's theme played and he came down a zipline.

"Weighing in at two hundred and thirty nine pounds, from parts unknown, he is the current X-Division Champion of the world, This IS SUICIDE!" The announcer said; shouting out the name of my dad's gimmick as the opponent came out, "And introducing the challenger; from Gainesville, Georgia, he is TNA's first triple crown winner – The phenomenal AJ Styles!" and I smiled as I knew that dad and AJ were going to blow the roof off the building.

Dad ended up dropping the X title to AJ, due because he got told to do so earlier on when he arrived at the building. He also got told that he would get a TNA World title shot next month at the pay per view; however, these people have no guts to tell dad the truth and AJ came towards dad's locker room with dad; they were smiling even though dad had dropped the title to AJ.

"Korishio, I'm damn proud of you for putting up with the crap they have here at the offices. I know I beat you for the X-title; but whenever you want a rematch, let me know and you'll get one brother!" AJ said as they shared a man-to-man hug and dad took his mask off and sighed; at least he was getting a world title shot and nothing more; nothing less. But he sighed as he looked at the Suicide mask...so I sat down next to him.

"What's wrong dad?" I asked as he looked at me with a tear in his eye. "Oh Zoe, the gimmick is over...they want me to finish with being Suicide." He said; crying. Again; I have never seen dad cry except for when he did in hospital. "I guess that they want me to come up with a new gimmick...sorta my own gimmick." Dad said as he realised something. "I have just the thing...I used this gimmick when I was training; however TNA said it might not work. I guess the time has come to get that old attire out of the closet when we get home!" Dad said; smiling as he remembered it.

After he did that; he packed up his stuff and got changed, then we went back to the hotel to get some sleep as it was midnight, but dad was restless; from being bruised in the ring and decided to go for a walk again; just around the shops that were open. I couldn't sleep either due to the excitement of watching dad wrestle. He sat down near the pool and sighed...looking at something that he had in his wallet. "Dad, are you okay?" I asked him as he quickly put the wallet back...but a photo fell out of there and we both went to pick it up and I got there first.

"Dad...is this mom and you with Kou and Koji?" I asked him as he looked at me and then sighed once again. I could clearly tell something was wrong. "Yeah, it's me with Kou and Koji." He replied as he took the photo from me. It looked like Kou was just a baby and Koji was little." I said; as he turned away. "Dad, please, I need to know." I responded; my anger getting higher. "Well; you deserve the truth and nothing more. Sit down honey." Dad replied as he turned to me after wiping the tears away. "Dad; what is going on?" I asked as he looked down.

"The truth is; you have another brother and a sister." He said as I became shocked and dropped my hat on the floor. "Y...you mean..." I said; stuttering and he nodded as mom came down and placed a hand on my shoulder. "We didn't want you to know until the time was right sweetheart...it's best that our gruesome history was left out when you were born and when Takuya was born too." She said as I started crying and ran off to the arcade; luckily it was still open and sat down there; getting more and more angry. "How dare they keep this away from me? I'm their daughter!" She said as dad came into the arcade too.

"Zoe; I know you're here. Look; if you want; cry on daddy's shoulder okay?" He said as I pushed away. "I understand...you have a right to be angry." He said as he looked down and then placed my hat on my head. "They are your brother and sister...why do you think I kissed both of them on the head before my match?" Dad said as I realised. "So that's why...I had a feeling that..." I said, replying back as dad laughed a bit.

"So why now, not earlier on when I could have handled it?" I asked; as he hugged me. "Zoe, I didn't want to hurt this holiday; I was planning to tell you and Takuya when we got back home." He replied as I cried again, dad rocking me back and forth until I fell asleep when mom came in with Takuya (He wanted to know where I was...and he got quite scared, but he was also tired) asleep too on her shoulder. "Korishio; where is..." She said as dad pointed to me and said "Shh!".

"She's had a hard night...maybe it wasn't time to let her know that she had a sister and another brother." Mom said as dad picked me up. "It's time; trust me." He replied as mom sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing Korishio, telling her at the time like this. She seriously got really angry." Mom replied as she and dad got back to our room and placed us in our beds; tucking us in and kissing us on the head.

We woke up quite early since we were needed to go down for breakfast. Dad said that he wanted to show us something...and that we were going to like it...or not like it at all. Whatever dad has in store; couldn't be more surprising than the revelation that Koji and Kou are my siblings as well as Takuya's siblings. "Zoe; maybe it's time to let you know what happened. We had a one night stand; resulting in Kou and Koji...but I was on the road at the time whilst your mother was pregnant with them, so basically, the Minamoto's said that they'd adopt Kou and Koji once your mom had given birth... It was a stupid decision to do so...but we were blessed with you two; you first Zoe as we were both on the road as your mom had given birth to you and had to stay at home afterwards." Dad said as I stopped him.

"Is it true that I was born premature?" I asked as he nodded. "Yes; you were born one month premature; and that's why you had to stay with your mom as I went to wrestle to keep the house under our heads. I wasn't wrestling as Suicide at the time; I was wrestling as someone called "Mr Demolition" someone's idea of a gimmick; but the clothes didn't match the gimmick. I was TNA Tag Team Champion for two solid months whilst you were in diapers. As Takuya came around; I was Suicide and that's why I won the X-Division title in the Ultimate X." Dad said as I nodded; listening to every word...funnily enough; not getting angry.

As we finished our breakfast and both me and dad had our conversation; he took us to the place where we were promised. "Okay; you guys can open your eyes." Dad said as he smiled and I gasped. "Korishio; this is amazing! Does this mean..." Mom said as dad nodded. "We're going to be moving soon; that's why this holiday was not only a holiday/work combination; but it was to show you guys our new house!" Dad said as I ran to the door; Takuya following me.

"Go on; check it out!" Dad said; tossing the keys to me, then following both Takuya and myself in and I smiled; letting a tear fall down my cheek. This was much better than the home in Tokyo and we had our health covered too with dad working for TNA. I ran to the rooms and saw that there were two rooms spare. "Dad...does this mean?" I asked as he nodded. "Kou and Koji are going to be moving in with us. The Minamoto's don't mind at all; and they completely agree with us. Kou and Koji are much of this family as they were before." Dad replied. "Which one is mine?" I asked as Dad shrugged.

"It's up to you sweetheart. Any room is yours." He replied as I picked the big room; due to the fact that it was big enough to place everything in there. I couldn't believe it, we had a new house; health insurance and we were close to the schools that would educate me and Takuya. The only problem that I thought about was something to do about citizenship as well as mom and Takuya.

"Honey...what about the citizenship to here? I mean; we have to sign up for the green card system don't we?" Mom asked as dad laughed. "No; remember where I was born!" Dad replied as mom nodded and remembered. "Were were you born dad?" I asked; wondering as he looked at me. "I was born in Houston Texas." He replied as I laughed. "Figures; dad would be an American always...but dad always said that Tokyo/Odiba was his home too as well as America. "You don't have to worry; you're alright moving because I work here and not only that; but I am an American since I was born." Dad replied as I smiled; knowing that this was paradise.


	6. Korishio takes time off wrestling and fi

Chapter 06 – Korishio takes time off wrestling and fixes the new house up.

Dad took a lot of weeks off from wrestling (It was almost coming to the date when he was due to challenge for the world title), but he stayed in Florida quite a lot to finish the new house's decor off and putting the furniture in that was sent over from Tokyo airport whilst we finished up in Tokyo. I couldn't believe that it was my final day in Tokyo junior & high school...JP was sure crying his head off...so was I practically; every day I hung out with Kou, Koji and JP, every little day I ran around after Takuya, making sure that he didn't get hurt or bullied. Kou and Koji said pretty much goodbye to their foster parents and thanked them for a good life.

We boarded the plane and I remember just falling asleep. We were up in first class again; per orders of dad. When we got there; he was there to meet us at the airport. "Honey; I am so glad to see you!" Mom said as she kissed dad and dad hugged each of us; giving us a kiss on the cheek and forehead. He then proceeded to go straight to Wendy's; which was a restaurant, but then smiled and then turned away from there and took us to the largest McDonalds ever! I swear; this place has NOTHING on the iMPACT zone!

As we went in; I was shocked as it was a brand new start...sure we had just finished for the school holidays and in Florida; we got an extra month and a half off; but I couldn't believe the prices of the meals like Big Mac was three dollars, twenty cents! "Dad, this is dead cheap!" I said as he chuckled. "You're totally right there sweetheart. What would you like?" He asked as I pointed to the chicken sandwich deal, to which he nodded and then Kou, Koji, mom and Takuya placed their order before dad did and I just remember giggling at Takuya because he wanted to be in the play area...couldn't blame him to be honest, but we chose a table first as dad started to bring our meals over.

"Hold on honey, we'll eat first; then you lot can go and play in there whilst your father and I talk about the new house and some other stuff." Mom said as we all jumped up and down; when dad sat down, I noticed six desserts. "Um, dad; what are those desserts doing here?" I asked as he smiled at me. "Well; you probs wanna try the sundaes they have here, so I thought; what the hey; you only live once! He replied as I nodded, tucking into my chicken sandwich...don't get me wrong; I love a good hamburger; but I just fancied chicken sandwich from McDonalds.

"Honey; let me pay for mine." Mom said as dad waved his hand as he gulped down a bit of hamburger. "No, no...It's been a few weeks whilst I got to see you; I know it's been hard getting ready to move; so this is my treat to all of you; including Kou and Koji!" He said as mom nodded that she was okay with it. "Besides; wait until you lot see what I did to the house!" Dad said as I shook my head and came out with the most sarcastic reply ever – "Why; did you blow it up?" and dad laughed...almost choking on his hamburger.

"No, it's not been blown up; I just finished putting the final bits up. I hope that you like it as I'm not really a decorator; I'm a professional wrestler!" He said as he laughed again; ruffling my hair as he did. "DAD!" I protested as I really hate my hair being ruffled, it messes it up and I have a hard time resetting it; especially since I have a huge fringe that I push to one side.

As we finished our meal and desserts; we ran in but we had to walk in as mom scolded us for running on a full stomach. "Come on Takuya; where do you want to go first?" I asked as he pointed. "I wanna go up there!" He said as I nodded, helping him climb the ladder that looked like it was made of foam. "Careful baby bro!" I said as he put his foot on the wrong part of the ladder and slipped...luckily; I caught him and he cried a bit due to the shock of falling from a high place, which caused mom to run in.

"What happened honey?" She asked me as I told her what had happened. "C'mon; it's not safe in here; Kou, Koji, we need to stay out here as they shook their head. "No point in complaining." Kou said; as she reset her skirt...she didn't have her hair in pigtails; she had it flowing down her back which looked a lot better than pigtails.

"Well; I suppose you guys would like to see more of this part...or would you like to go home; relax for a while...get changed and then go to somewhere else?" Dad asked as we all voted unanimous for the relax part; then go out later on. Dad didn't tell us where we were going...except for me since I really asked him and he whispered in our ear – "We're going to Citywalk in Universal Studios; have a meal and then go to the cinema to watch a movie!" as I jumped up and down inside; as we were allowed to do this; but dad was adamant on finding a school for us to go to...but I didn't wanna get split up from Takuya...that was something I refused; but dad found an easier way with mom – home school us.

As we piled into our new car; which fitted all of us...not to mention there was a lot of room; Takuya had taken a shine to looking out the window, at the shops. "Wow, I can't believe how many shops there are!" Koji said as he smiled as well as Kou. As dad pulled into the drive of our new house; Kou had to ask. "This is where we live dad?" and dad nodded. "I...it's a mansion! I never expected it to be this big!" She said as she looked up at it. "Well; It was kinda a steal; the guy who shoved this on the market wanted 500K for it; but I got it for 250K." Dad said as mom asked why. "Well; it's because no one could afford it." Dad replied as we all entered and stood in shock (apart from dad)

"Well; why don't you go and check out your new rooms gang!" He said as he slumped down on the new couch that he had bought, which, might I add; was lovely! As I ran upstairs; I knew which one was mine as we all had nameplates (championship name plates by the way) on the doors to show which one was which. I was a bit bummed as Kou and Koji had a bigger room than me, but I wasn't complaining; they were my brother and sister for crying out loud! If they deserved a better room; then they did...end of...Period!

I walked into mine as dad looked on. "Oh dad...you painted it in my favourite colour!" I said as I looked at the light pink walls. "Check out what's behind that door!" Dad said as I couldn't open it. "Oh, hang on a tick...ah, here it is!" Dad said as he unlocked the door with a key, then I opened it and stood in shock...and tears started to run down my face; I'm sure that Takuya, Kou, Koji and mom were doing the same. "A...a..." I tried to say but I couldn't. "You've got your own bathroom!" Dad said as I turned to him and he wiped some tears away with his finger. "Dad...h...how?" I asked as Koji; Kou; mom and Takuya came running and shouting about their own bathroom (Dad and mom share the same bathroom, which is in their room).

"Well; I had noticed the doors and there wasn't anything in there; plus it was big enough and I thought that instead of you all fighting to go into the bathroom, you have your own bathroom...en suite if I may add; to relax in and not worry about having to get out for the next person to get into the bathroom to use it." Dad said but he waved his hand. Come on; we've got lots to see in this house!" Dad said afterwards and I couldn't believe it; we had our own swimming pool; now who'd have thought that!

After dad had shown us around and we relaxed; I felt that I needed some time in the bath as I was aching a bit from the plane trip and just told everyone that if they needed me; they had to knock first.

"Okay sweetie; I'll make sure no one interrupts your bath." Dad said as I nodded, then went upstairs and took a long bath. I didn't realise that time had passed whilst I was in the bath. "Zoe; sweetheart, come on, it's 5:30!" Dad said; but I fell asleep ten minutes before (I have a real habit about that; I fall asleep in the bath; and it could cause me to drown), so he opened the door and woke me up; so I screamed a bit...not knowing it was dad; then turning as dad looked at me. "No need to be embarrassed young lady; there's nothing that you have that I ain't seen before!" He said as I blushed due to embarrassment, and he sat down on the toilet seat.

"Are you okay?" He asked as I nodded. "Sure; I'm fine dad...I just fell asleep that's all." I replied as dad nodded and got up. "I'll leave you be; but don't forget that what I told you okay?" He said as I nodded; then just stayed in the bath for another ten minutes and then got out. "Huh, what clothes should I wear tonight?" I mumbled to myself as I chose a nice dress – a red dress with glitter on and my light leathery coloured boots. Mom came in and helped me with my dress as it was a zip up type dress and it was zipped at the back. Putting my boots on; dad warned me that it wasn't worth putting them on; and just put my sandals on; so I had to groan there as I hate taking one pair of shoes off and putting a pair of sandals on with socks over my feet to stop them from getting burnt.

"Right gang; let's get going, we don't want to waste anymore time, don't forget; that tomorrow we're off to Universal Studios for my big match...at the world title!" Dad said as mom ushered us out to the car, placing blindfolds on us except herself; dad and mom...well; she daren't put a blindfold on dad, he's the one driving the car!!!

We got to Citywalk around 6:45pm and it was not that busy; but it had stuff going on – skaters and BMXers in the foreground as we walked (Yes, before you ask; Kou, Koji and Takuya had their blindfolds taken off) to the restaurant where we had our meal, which was lovely...biggest T-bone steak I ever had! Everyone else loved theirs, and then we went to see a movie...I think we were going to see the new Transformers movie; but that had been sold out, so dad shrugged and looked up at the titles.

"Huh; what do you think honey? We go watch something and the kids watch something else, then at the end of the films; we meet up here!" Dad said as mom didn't agree with it. "Dad, we're okay by it; if there isn't a film that we can't decide on; we'll just go back home." I said as he shook his head. "Baloney; let's go around the park; it's not shut until 9:00/10:00 tonight and it'll give us a lot of time to ride the rides as a family." He said as he paid for all of us to get in, and we spent the three/four hours that we had riding all the rides (except for the water rides) and having a fun time. As the time came to leave; we were a bit tired, so we just went home, changed into our pyjamas and fell asleep quick as that.


	7. Destiny At Hand

Chapter 7 – Destiny at hand.

Dad woke up pretty early to take a jog around the block where we now lived. He never did this before...except for when he was training; but today was going to be a good day...maybe dad's going to realise his destiny of becoming TNA World Heavyweight Champion. Who knows, maybe he won't.

But, dad got back around seven fifteen; from running around the block around five fifteen (See; I told ya!) and got warmed up...had his breakfast; took a quick shower and then packed his bag for the pay per view tonight. "Good luck dad, I hope you win that title tonight!" I said as he nodded; kissed all of us on the head and mom on the lips, then departed our home to go straight to work. "Gee, I wonder if they're really going to give dad the belt this time." Kou said as I nodded and replied, "I really don't know sis...I really don't know"

We went out for the day; knowing that the pay per view was in the evening; but mom was going to surprise dad at the iMPACT zone. "C'mon kids." She said as she got stopped by a security guard. "Excuse me, do you have passes?" He said as we all looked in disbelief. "No...My husband works..." Mom tried to say; but dad came over with a lit cigarette and nodded at the security guard. "Come on; let's get in...I have to stay out here whilst I have this cigarette!" Dad said as he sighed, then put it onto the ground and stomped at it.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dad asked as mom smirked. "Well; we wanted to be here if you win the world championship...and there is no way that your family is staying at home, watching the biggest match of your career. Think of it Korishio; you'll be the standard bearer of Total Non Stop Action Wrestling!" Mom said as dad nodded. "Okay; come on in, but please; stay in my locker room." Dad said as mom nodded.

As dad lead us into his locker room, he went down to train for a bit...so I asked and he nodded; but said to stay out of the way in case anyone hits a high flying move over the ropes. "Dad, I know what to do!" I said; as he laughed a bit. "C'mon Korishio, I've not got all day!" One wrestler said as dad turned and nodded. "I'm coming to train; keep ya top on will ya Kurt!" Dad replied as they trained and planned out what they were going to do. They even had a ref in there to show what was going to happen. "Okay, so you get me into the Anklelock and I counter into the crossface...then you counter that into an Angle Slam, then I kick out at two..." Dad said as I heard him completely call the whole match the way that they wanted it to be.

"Okay, so I attempt another one; then you counter it into your finishing move, however, you aren't finished yet...you go to the top rope and hit the frog splash for the victory!" Kurt said as dad nodded. "Hey dad...does this really mean?" I asked as Kurt nodded. "That's right, your dad is going to be world champion after tonight!" He replied as I jumped up and down. "However; I want you to be a factor in this match...err...what's your name?" Kurt said as I introduced myself.

"Oh, I'm Zoe." I said as he nodded. "I want you to come down and take the steel chair off me. You then look at your father; then as the ref is down, you hit me in the head with that very chair and then place your dad on me for a pin." Kurt said as I looked nervously. "Don't worry sweetheart, we wouldn't ask you to do this if you weren't comfortable doing this...besides; it'll get your foot in the door to be a professional wrestler." Dad said as I snapped out of whatever I was thinking and got into the ring. Hitting Kurt wasn't as easy as I thought it was; I hit dad pretty much most of the time; thank god it wasn't a proper match...otherwise I would have cost my dad the world title. I managed to hit Kurt square between the eyes as dad told me afterwards and we all shared a laugh.

"I tell ya; this kid's got potential!" Kurt said as I became stunned for a second. "If she can swing a chair as good as her old man; then we've got another Takenouchi in the wrestling business!" Kurt finished as I looked at dad and he winked at me. "See; you always said you wanted to follow in my footsteps darling; and tonight, you'll get that opportunity to." Dad said as I nodded and saw mom come down; seeing me hold that chair in my hand. "ZOE BELLE TAKENOUCHI, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH THAT CHAIR?!" She shouted at me, scaring me (I hate when she shouts at me...very little times does she shout at me!) "Mom, I was helping dad and Mr Angle here figure out how to end the match!" I said back as dad got out of the ring.

"Now honey, she's not doing any harm in the ring. If she was; I'd tell her to get as far away from the ring as possible. She's a big girl now and she's making her own decisions." Dad said as mom's anger subsided. "Well...I...Okay, I guess I can see where you're coming from Korishio...Zoe isn't my baby girl anymore...I've got to face up to the fact that she's a young woman now." Mom said as dad shook his head. "She'll always be your baby girl, just like Kou." Dad said as mom watched me perform some moves in the ring and smiled. "S...She always wanted to do this!" Mom said as dad nodded. "Yeah; tonight's going to be really something special!" He replied.

As we all settled down from what we were going to be doing; dad went over the plan with me for the final time before his match. "Honey; I've gotta say this. I'm so sorry for shouting at you earlier on. I didn't realise that you wanted to do this!" Mom said as I looked up. "Mom, I'll always be your special little girl, but I'm a young woman now...I want to be a professional wrestler in a few years time." I replied as mom grabbed me into a hug, never wanting to let go.

"I've gotta go; it's my turn to steal the spotlight and my turn to probably win the world heavyweight title!" Dad said; winking at me to let me know now was the time. "Mom, you can stop hugging me!" I said as mom let go straight away. "Go do your thing honey!" Mom said to dad and then the same to me as we both left...and heard the announcer. "God; that is loud!" I said as dad chuckled. "Oh, you'll get used to it my baby girl, if and when you become a professional wrestler; that's one of the things that you will have to get used to!" Dad replied. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your main event, it is scheduled for one fall and...it is for – the TNA World Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first; the challenger..." The announcer said as dad's music played loud through the arena and everybody was cheering for him.

"That's me, I'm up now honey, let's go!" Dad said as I nodded and we went to the entrance ramp. "Go down to the ring; I'll be with you in a minute!" Dad said as I walked to the ring as dad hit the pyros. "From Houston, Texas; weighing in at two hundred and twenty seven pounds; he is The Butcher – Korishio Takenouchi!

As dad got into the ring; Mr Angle's music played and he came out. As he got into the ring, he handed the title to the referee (the one that I was supposed to see get knocked down by dad accidently) and the match began. I enjoyed watching the match from outside the ring, dad told me straight away to move as he was going for a high move over the top rope and he did. "Come on dad! Let's go dad!" I said as the fans got behind me via shouting "Butcher! Butcher! Butcher!" and so I screamed out "Let's go butcher!" and again; the fans were pushing for dad to be the champion...so I did everything that I could to try and rally the fans towards dad.

As the match nearly came to an end; I noticed that it was my cue to grab the chair from Mr Angle; which I did, but he accidently hit me (which wasn't planned earlier) and I ended up falling off the apron to the floor, dad came to check on me and as I got up; I punched Angle in the face to get him back; then got the steel chair and hit him with it; after he hit dad with the Angle Slam, thus getting back to what dad and Mr Angle said. Dad however; only got a two count from the referee who came in to officiate the match...he didn't disqualify dad or Mr Angle, nor did he send me backstage. It was sweet; they actually saw that Angle had hit me – a girl; and they rallied more behind dad than anything I ever saw or heard in my life...unfortunately; I felt a stinging sensation from my ear and touched it. After pulling my fingers away from my ear and looking at it; I screamed as it was blood...somehow I had hurt my ear falling down onto the mat from the ring apron...but somehow; I wasn't losing my equilibrium nor was I feeling faint.

Dad however; got the counter into his finisher and then the frog splash, as he pinned Angle, the ref counted 1, 2, 3 and rang the bell. The crowd went absolute wild as mom and the others came down to celebrate with dad. Mr Angle; getting up and actually shaking dad's hand to congratulate him, even AJ Styles gave my dad a big hug...but mom had to get out of the ring as I collapsed after the match, don't ask me how I got through the match without collapsing unconscious...I just did; I think it was the will to see my dad come through and be the world heavyweight champion.

"Korishio! KORISHIO!" Mom shouted the second time as dad noticed and saw that I was white as a ghost, hopped out of the ring and checked on me. "She's got a burst eardrum!" Dad said as he looked at the blood coming from my ear. "It must have been from when she fell off the apron to the mat." Dad said to mom afterwards. Mom was literally shaking; so they managed to call the paramedics or EMTS (short for paramedics in the wrestling business), to take me straight to hospital after putting me on a stretcher. "I'll be with you in a short while; go on...your daughter needs you!" Dad said as mom nodded; tears in her eyes as they took me to hospital.


	8. Zoe gets emergency surgery

_**Chapter 08: Zoe gets emergency surgery.**_

I woke up in hospital pretty much with a headache and I noticed I couldn't hear out one side of my ear (the one I had blood trickling down from) and I noticed that they had put some gauze into it and I squirmed to take it out; but noticed it was behind something...like a bandage.

"Honey, don't pull on it; you've just had a very serious emergency operation!" Mom said; taking my hand away from the area. "W...where am I? All I remember is dad winning the title..." I said as dad nodded. "You fainted sweetheart. It was the fall from the ring apron that did that to you. You burst your eardrum completely; the doctors decided to send you into emergency surgery to repair your eardrum." Dad said as I freaked out. "WHAT ABOUT MY HEARING!" I screamed and cried at the same time.

"Honey, your eardrum and hearing are going to be fine, you're lucky that you didn't lose your hearing completely." Mom said as she took me into a hug but dad felt the guilt. "I...If I didn't tell Zoe to come and do what she had to do...maybe we wouldn't have been here." He said as mom looked at him. "No, if it wasn't for your daughter, you wouldn't have become the world heavyweight champion." Mom said as dad sighed. "I guess so Sora...I guess so." He said as Takuya squirmed as dad held him; clearly he wanted to see if I was okay, so dad handed him to me and as I held him; I felt dizzy, which made him cry a bit. "Shh, it's okay darling; your big sister is going to be fine!" Mom said; as dad mouthed "Maybe he's tired." And mom tried to send Takuya off to sleep via a hug. Dad did the same to me. "Don't worry sweetheart, you'll be tucked up in your bed when you next wake up." He said; kissing me on the cheek and making sure I settled down ok.

Dad was right; I woke up from being asleep in hospital, to being in my own bed...in our house. "Huh...how did I..." I said as I got up and felt dizzy and nauseous straight away, so I wobbled into mom and dad's room, knocking over a lamp as I got to their bed. "Zoe, what are you doing up? It's five in the morning and you're supposed to be in your bed taking it easy." Mom said as she got up but I threw up on her. "I...I'm so sorry." I said as mom shook her head. "It's alright sweetheart. It was bound to happen that you were going to be sick anyway." She said; changing pyjamas and then leading me back to my bed.

"Mom...could you..." I said; but got a bit of a headache. "Yes, could I what darling?" She said as she sat down next to me. "Could you possibly stay with me for a while...I don't feel too good." I said as mom shook her head. "Sure sweetie." Mom said as dad popped round the door. "Is Zoe okay?" He asked as mom nodded no and checked my forehead. "My goodness, you've got a fever...no school for you today young lady, you're staying on the couch and resting up!" Mom said as she heard Takuya wake up.

"I'll handle this honey." Dad said as he took all the others down for breakfast and got them ready for school. As they went off to school; Takuya was a bit frightened, but at the age of four, who could blame him? He's starting at the kindergarten in the school that we all go to. He's already made a friend and I've met a few lovely, nice students who've became friends with all of us...but...I'm having some problems and I thought I'd tell my mom about it, seeing that we have a bond (Dad and I have a bond too, but with mom, it's a bit different – kinda a girly thing). Anyways; I had just started my time of the month seeing as how I'm thirteen...and I got kinda embarrassed when that started...so mom, being mom; she talked to me about the birds and the bees since I transferred schools before I could be taught that.

"Mom...could I ask you something?" I asked as mom sat down next to me. "Sure, what is it sweetheart?" She said in that soft tone...that I knew she was being sincere. "I've got a problem...you see; I've got a sort of a crush on a student at school." I said as mom gasped. "Oh my baby girl has a crush on a boy!" She said as I had to stop her right there...but my mind was going to do flip flops.

"**Are you sure you wanna tell mom more about this?" **_My mind said as I replied back._

"_Yes, I need to know if mom and dad will flip if I tell them."_

"_**Don't do anything stupid though, because one little slip up could mean disaster for you and mom!" **__My mind replied back._

As mom looked at me, she kept saying "Zoe, Zoe? Hello? Anybody home?" as I giggled. "Yes, there's somebody home." I said; but sighing afterwards. "Promise me you and dad won't flip if I tell you this!" I continued as mom looked at me and got up.

"Well; as long as you're not pregnant or you're not a lesbian, I'm fine with it." Mom said as I gulped and mom guessed the first thing. "Oh jeez, you're pregnant aren't you?" She asked as I nodded no. "No, no...it's not like that. The crush that I have on a student at school...is a girl." I said as mom gasped once again. "Oh no...my baby is a lesbian. Lord; what did I do wrong; did I raise this baby girl wrong?" Mom said as she sobbed into her hand as dad came back in.

"Okay; what's the matter, you're not pregnant again are you Sora?" Dad asked as mom looked up; her hair all messed up. "Oh Korishio...where did we go wrong with Zoe?" She said as dad looked at me. "What did you do young lady?!" He said as I gulped. "I didn't do nothing wrong!" I said; firmly back as mom looked at dad again. "No, our daughter is gay!" She said as dad looked at mom with a weird face.

"Zoe's a lesbian...I'm actually kinda okay with that." He said as both me and mom said "WHAT?!" at the same time. "Yeah, I have a cousin who is gay, a sister who is a lesbian and my uncle is gay too. So, you can say that I was raised to not to hate gay people." Dad said as mom snuffled and wiped the tears away. "Sora, I can see where you're coming from...she's our daughter; but at the end of the day; we've got to respect her decision to live her life as a lesbian if she wants to." Dad said as I was jumping for joy inside. "Oh thanks daddy!" I said as mom and dad laughed. "You haven't called me that for eight years!" He replied as I laughed too...but retched after a while; causing mom to help me as I thought I was going to choke.

"Okay; time for you to rest young lady, I've had a talk with your principal and I've let him know that you're not going to be in for another few days." Dad said as I nodded; and then fell asleep. I didn't wake up until about the time the others came back in.


	9. I find out a bit of dads past

_**Chapter 09: I find out a bit of dads past.**_

I couldn't believe that dad was told that he would be given a lengthy world title reign as he deserved...no; he more than deserved it, he earnt the damn title from putting his life on the line against many opponents week after week.

Me...well; ever since I suffered the burst eardrum...I'm not having a good time, all these antibiotics that I have to take are giving me a really bad time with stomach aches to sickness and to cramps in my abdomen. Mom said I'd never be the same again because of the surgery, but I'm making a huge recovery; doing my schoolwork and then resting up as my mom and dad have ordered. (Don't forget; we're homeschooled, and the reason why Takuya; Koji and Kou were out with dad; was because they were on a field trip. Dad is a teacher as well; he always said that he'd be either a teacher or a professional wrestler...I guess that he does this for time consuming when he's not wrestling...what am I saying?! Dad only wrestles one night a week – he has to do the shows and then the pay per views.)

Anyway, I decided to wander around the house for a while; noticing a room I hadn't seen before, so as the curiosity got the better of me, I turned the door handle; opening it since it wasn't locked...which I thought I'd get into trouble for, and walked in. "Oh my gosh." I said to myself; quietly as I looked around at the stuff in there – guitars, keyboards, drums and microphones. "W...what the hell is this place?!" I said as I heard a voice from behind. "It's my room full of things that I bought years ago." And I jumped; turning around seeing dad stand behind me.

"This is yours dad?" I asked as he nodded and I picked up a bass guitar, which made dad chuckle. "That thing hasn't been used for years; I don't even know if it works." He said afterwards; turning the power on at the amplifier and playing a few chords. "Well; I'll be damned, it _does_ work!" Dad said as he chuckled. "I never got to sort everything out in this room!" He said afterwards and we left. "Um...dad; could I possibly?" I asked softly as he looked down. "Possibly what honey?" He said as I looked a bit embarrassed. "Could I possibly try out one of your guitars?" I asked as he smiled. "I see you've got some of the Takenouchi musician's blood in you!" He said as I looked puzzled.

"Come on; help me with these!" He said as he passed me the drums and set them up in my room; alongside the keyboard, bass, rhythm and lead guitars. "Watch this!" He said as he started a good drum solo after we set the drum kit up...boy; it was huge!

"Why don't you try?" Dad said as I laughed. "No; I'm serious!" He replied back as I shrugged and sat down on the drum stool. "Like this..." Dad tried to say, but I told him I'd be fine...and somehow; I started playing the drums from there, it was like magic...I don't know how and I don't know why; but I picked the drums up somewhere and it's paying off. Mom immediately heard the music and ran upstairs. "I thought you'd be curious!" She said, looking at me and dad as Takuya giggled and both Kou and Koji came into my room. "Since when did dad have instruments?" Kou asked as dad laughed. "I've had these for years! I've never used them in ages; looks like they're good as gold though." He replied. "Well; I don't think for one second that our children wouldn't play musical instruments." Mom said as dad shrugged.

"I dunno; maybe they've got my blood for music!" Dad said, replying as we all had a good go...apart from Takuya. He couldn't handle playing anything; not to mention he just wanted to dance about anyway.

"Dad, can we keep these in my room?" I asked as dad shrugged again. "I suppose so; just don't go waking us up early hours in the morning playing the drums or keyboard etc." Dad said as he got a few boxes out of the attic, which perked all of our attention, except mom's as she told us that she's seen what's in those boxes.

"Well now, let's see what's in these boxes; it's been so long; I've forgotten what's in there!" Dad joked as he got a sharp knife, and ending up cutting his finger a bit. "YEOW!" Dad said as he jumped due to the pain, but managed to open the boxes. "You dare drip blood on this carpet!" Mom said as dad looked at her. "It's only blood; it'll wash out...jeez, keep your top on sweetheart. How do you expect the ring mat gets so clean after someone bleeds onto it? It gets washed!" Dad said as mom nodded. "I guess I was jumping the gun a bit." She replied as she put a plaster over dad's finger.

"Thanks honey." He said, appreciatively as he put his pocket knife away after putting the knife where it was meant to be. "Look at all this!" I said as he got everything out – from lunchboxes to trading cards...everything was from dad's childhood all the way up to when he was a musician.

"Dad...this stuff has gotta be worth a fortune!" I said as he nodded. "And it's all yours, not to mention Takuya, Kou and Koji's also." He replied as we all stood back in shock. "Dad...we can't take your stuff." I said as he shook his head. "No, you're my children...it's time you took a hold of this. Lord knows I can't keep these up in the closet for ages!" He replied as I nodded and we all divided it into four parts – myself, Takuya, Kou and Koji. Takuya loves trading cards...and he grabbed the lot that dad had – baseball, NFL, NHL, NBA, WWE/WWF and other cards. Kou and Koji took the lunchboxes since they collect them and me, I took dad's music CDs, games and consoles (two consoles, there were enough to go around) and dad set the old console up.

"I don't know whether this Playstation 2 will work honey; since it's a Japanese PS2." He said as it worked fine; and I found a game that I never heard before. "What the hell is this game?" I said as dad laughed and took it off me. "It's "Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3: FES", it's a good game that I played on when I was your age." He replied as he started to show me it. "Hey, my old game save is on there...how on earth it's still there, I have no idea!" Dad said as his old competitive side came out and we had a few games on the Playstation 2.

"Don't forget; that it's chipped; so you've got about 500 games there...my dad chipped it for me; so I never needed to worry about getting games." Dad said as I nodded. "Grandpa chipped this for you?" I asked as dad nodded and smiled. "When is Grandpa and grandma coming to see us?" I asked afterwards and dad looked away. "Dad...what's wrong?" I asked as he turned to me with a tear in his eye.

"Your grandmother died a year ago...I didn't want to tell you guys since it was going to break your heart...but grandpa is coming over for Christmas." Dad said as he wiped the tear away. "I'm sorry dad...it must have been heartbreaking for you to hear that grandma had died." I said as he nodded and then left to go outside for a moment. "Well mom, I achieved everything I set out to achieve...I'm world champion, I'm now a family man...what more could I do?" Dad said to himself as I looked on.

"Come on dad...no need to be wallowing on what happened." I said as I walked to him. "You're right Zoe...I've gotta look towards the future. What kind of World champion would I be if I was keeping myself in the past?" Dad replied as I nodded and smiled.

"Now, if you don't mind...could you kindly leave my room; I'm going to change into my swimming costume." I said as dad nodded and I did just that after turning the PS2 off. As I came out of the door, I noticed mom in her and dad's bedroom.

"Where are ya going?" She asked me as I said. "I'm going for a swim...my stitches and the packing is out of my ear; so I'm safe enough to do so." I replied as mom warned me about going underwater...though it shouldn't hurt me. "I know mom...I can look after myself pretty much." I replied as I went swimming with Kou (It was a sister-sister bonding, since we only knew that we were sisters for a few months now), Koji and Takuya staying inside since it was too hot for Takuya to walk out with us to the swimming pool; which is only two minutes away and it's nice and cool to go for a swim.


	10. Korishio has a dream of starting up a ne

Chapter 10: Korishio has a dream of starting up a new training facility with some TNA superstars.

So here we are; six months later...and dad is still the world heavyweight champion...only this time, he is what's called a "dual champion". He won the TNA Tag Team titles with AJ a month and a half ago on iMPACT and then defended the titles at the sacrifice pay per view.

In all honesty, I didn't think dad could have gone through two matches...one being a tag match, and the other being a three way or "triple threat" match for the TNA title. I think they're compensating him for having such a short X-division title reign. Anyway, I woke up quite early to see that dad had gone out...which isn't unusual; but when I noticed the clock saying "04:30am", I got worried, and scared; so I ran into mom and dad's bedroom and woke mom up.

"What's wrong sweetie? Did you have a nightmare?" Mom said as she yawned and looked at me with sleepy eyes. "No...It's dad, he's gone." I said as mom lay back down; then shot straight up. "Did you say gone?!" She said as I nodded. "It's four thirty and he's not downstairs...I don't know where he is!" I said as mom tried to calm me down. (I have a very huge bond with both my parents and all my siblings – Takuya, Kou and Koji...but I always get very scared when dad goes away or goes out without saying where he's going etc...I've been this way since I was four years old.)

"Okay, he couldn't have gotten far..." Mom said as we both heard the door go and someone stretching. "Oh my god...someone's broken into our house!" I said; getting more and more worried as we could hear the footsteps getting nearer and nearer...but it was dad. "Where were you?" Mom said as dad shrugged. "I couldn't barely sleep Sora...I really ached during the night; so I went for a brisk walk. It did me quite good...but I saw a nice place a few blocks from here; in International Drive." Dad said as mom fell asleep again after murmuring a few times.

"Dad...why did you take so long, I know most of this place by now...and International drive isn't that far away...so why did you see that place?" I asked him as he took me downstairs. "Look honey, I've got something to say and your mother isn't going to like it one bit...I've been in this situation before; and I wasn't ready, but I know I am now." He replied as I looked at him after handing me a cup of hot chocolate. "What's that?" I asked him as he shown me. "A wrestling camp/school...jeez dad, it's damn expensive to train there...five grand!" I said as dad chuckled. "You sound like your mother when I shown her this the first time...back then; I was only a rookie for TNA." Dad said as he explained his time with TNA...almost getting into WWE.

When that talk had finished; I plonked myself on the couch and fell asleep again; not waking up until mom gently shook me. "Zoe...Zoe honey, don't you want some breakfast?" She said as I woke up; then did what dad did a few hours ago – stretching, and then got up. "Sure...what's for breakfast?" I asked as I raked around the whole kitchen, finding my favourite cereal and having a bowl of it. "Don't forget sweetie; we're all going to sea world today...a treat since your father hasn't had a day off for ages. He's always been running around wrestling...it's gonna get him hurt one of these days." Mom said as dad came down.

"I think you're right honey, I'm in need of some time off; so I phoned the offices and they agreed that since I hadn't taken a day off since Zoe, Takuya, Kou and Koji were born (Separate dates remember), so I deserve one...not to mention they're not wanting me on iMPACT, for several weeks anyway...so I get a nice vacation...and what better way to spend that vacation; but to spend it with my family." He replied as mom nodded. "Honey, I need to pop into International drive before we go to SeaWorld...it's just that place is up for sale; and it's something that I want to renovate; and get some more stuff in." Dad said as he put his sandals on.

"You mean a wrestling school/camp Korishio?" Mom said as dad nodded. "Busted!" Kou said to dad as I looked on; straining a gulp every time Kou said "busted" to dad. "You knew?" He said as mom nodded. "I know you...you are my husband Korishio. We've been together since...forever; since I can remember." Mom said as dad nodded. "I'm not saying that it's a good idea...but I'll stick with you; and see if we can get some new talent for TNA." Mom replied.

"I don't know...see, I have a real problem looking people in the eyes and seeing that they don't have what it takes to be wrestlers; then taking the five grand from them...I'd rather watch them put that towards college." Dad said as he turned to me. "I want you to finish your education first Zoe...I won't train you until you are absolutely sure you want to be trained...and I won't make it easy for you; when we're in the building since it's still standing from being an old arena, I'll show you what you would have to do if you were training with me." Dad finished as I gulped one more time. "Understood dad" I said; replying as we all got into the car, driving to the place dad said about a few times this very morning.

As we got there; we parked up and got into the abandoned arena. "Well, what do you think?" Dad asked as Kou looked at her hair. "Eww! I've got a cobweb in my hair!" She said, fretting about, trying to get the cobweb out of her ponytail, which made us laugh a bit. "So what would I have to do dad?" I asked him as I walked up to him.

"Well; this would be where the ring would be set...not a six sided ring; it would be a four sided ring...a normal standard ring, like what I was taught in by top guys. But basically, you'd have to run around the arena for about five laps, then do some press-ups...once you have finished that; you then proceed to run up those stairs and down again for about six laps, then you would get into the ring; and I would be testing your abilities. Not shoot wrestling; teaching you the basics – how to fall, how to take a move from your opponent and most importantly, how to cover up when someone uses a steel chair or any type of weapon. Only after that; do we go onto things like gimmicks, promo's and carrying yourself to the ring as if you were a champion, then we'd go to the moves and then we see if you have what it takes via putting you into a match against another trainee." Dad replied; giving me the pep talk of...well; yes, almost a promoter.

"Gee dad; you'd be a good promoter some day!" I said as dad nodded and smiled. "Ya think so?" He said as mom smiled as well. "We know so. What you demonstrated there was a knack for training people...but also there was a promoter's side to you." She replied as dad nodded. "So how much is this then?" Mom asked afterwards. "Well; that's the thing...I've already bought it; I just need to ask TNA if I could borrow some of their training rings...or buy them off TNA." Dad replied as we all walked out to the car, then driving towards Sea World.

"So who's joining you to train the young men and women if they have what it takes?" Mom asked as dad replied; but looked at the road ahead...doing two things at once. "Well; we have myself, AJ, Joe, Daniels, Jeff Jarrett, Storm, Roode, Abyss and Rhino. We'll probs get more whom want to train people after we get set up." He replied as he turned into the junction, and then parked up near the entrance to Sea World. "Okay, let's go in guys and gals." Dad said as I giggled from that remark.

However; I couldn't help but think of the nightmare that I had two nights in a row...but didn't tell mom or dad about it (I don't want them worrying; adding more stress to dad's already building block of it from being the world heavyweight champion and tag team champion), so I fidgeted around...almost sitting with my thumb in my ass (sorry for the pun...and worse thought, but dad says that to me sometimes – "_ZOE! GET YOUR THUMB OUT OF YOUR ASS AND LEARN!_", but he doesn't mean it. He's trying to motivate me, coach me...whatever you wanna call it.), trying not to give anything away about my nightmare...but I felt like screaming out everything...even when we were walking around SeaWorld.

"Is everything okay Zoe?" Mom asked as she looked at me whilst I eat very slowly through my meal...almost not touching it. "Yeah mom...I'm fine." I said; sighing, as mom looked concerned. "C'mon, what's up?" She asked as I looked at her with a weak smile. "Nothing mom...I just was thinking...it doesn't matter." I said as mom looked at me some more. "C'mon Zoe, I _am_ your mother you know...I can sense when something is wrong. Why don't you tell me at home if you're not feeling up to it?" Mom said as I nodded. "Now let's finish our meals and then we'll get home. Your father wants to relax today...since it's his first vacation since we moved here." Mom finished; as we all eat our lunches, then walked around some more; then finally going home afterwards.

"Dad, are you okay?" I asked as dad turned to me. "Sure princess, I'm fine...just tired." Dad replied as he yawned a bit; then stretched. "It's ok; it's not a boring yawn or a tired yawn...I've been wanting to yawn and stretch since we sat down an hour ago...it's something that's very irritable that I can't help...more like a tick." Dad said as we got home, and immediately, he collapsed onto the couch from the day to SeaWorld. I, on the other hand, went to my bedroom and had a rest myself as it was too hot to do anything else...that's when I experienced the same nightmare again. I did no sooner, sat up with a cold sweat, screaming and eventually crying my head off...enough for my mom, dad, Koji, Kou and Takuya to hear, making mom and dad rush up.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Mom asked as she wiped the sweat away from my forehead. "I had a nightmare...again!" I said; shaking like a leaf. Dad, however had to go to Universal Studios for a meeting...apparently the rumours were correct; Hulk Hogan had took a major piece of TNA and dad didn't like this one bit. "Sweetie, are you sure you're going to be okay?" Mom asked as I got up and walked downstairs. "Yeah mom...I just had a nightmare...it's not like I'll have it again." I said as I laughed weakly. "I'll be half an hour; they need me for a meeting...and then to cut a promo on iMPACT...something about Hogan being the "new driving force" behind TNA." Dad said, as he left, but I caught up to him.

"Dad, can I come with you...just I don't wanna be cooped up in the house all night." I said as dad nodded. "Sure princess, but please let me do what I have to do...then we'll do what you wanna do." He replied as he drove with me to the iMPACT zone where I found out that dad would be taking the biggest gamble of his whole career...to turn heel.


	11. Korishio becomes a heel on iMPACT!

Chapter 11: Korishio's becomes a heel on iMPACT whilst Zoe watches.

As I said before, dad was due to become a heel...but they didn't want him to be a heel as Suicide...they wanted a monster on their hands; and quite frankly, with things are going with TNA...I don't really blame dad that much...or Jeff Jarrett (the guy who employed my dad)as they were going up against Hulk Hogan and Eric Bischoff...I heard that name before; I think dad said that he didn't want to work with him when he was offered a WWE contract when I was six years old.

Anyway, Dad walked out to the ring for a "tag team" match with Hulk Hogan and AJ against Jarrett, Daniels and Joe. I was invited to the commentary table; which I loved, and commented on the whole match until the whole heel turn from my dad. (I was told to keep it a secret and look astonished until I proved I knew about it, which I would keep my promise to dad) "Well; I wonder if dad can keep his stress level down." I said as I continued to commentate on the whole match, right up to the last part; where the heel turn would happen.

"I'm gonna go down and see what's going on!" I said, in a phony voice...almost playing the part of a disgusted daughter, then left the commentators table; walked to the ring where dad was attacking Hogan with a steel chair; then hit him with his world title belt...so I got into the ring; grabbed the chair and whacked Hogan a few times. After that; dad laughed at him as we left him in a bloody state, with blood on the mat. (Hey; I didn't say this was going to be a fun part of my life, but I enjoy every minute being in that ring) Dad proceeded afterwards; to grab the mic and then told the crowd to be quiet for a minute so he could proceed to tell his side of the story.

"I'm sick and tired of TNA being stomped on by people like Hogan, Bischoff, McMahon and others. When I came here around the time TNA had become huge, I wanted one thing and one thing only – the World Heavyweight title around my waist. Now I have done that...Hogan, you wanted a monster; well pal, you got yourself one! Only this time, it's not going to go your way...you see; we all hate your guts...I've got the power, I've got the gold...and you don't have a damn thing. The way I see it Hogan, for five long years, I've had to make the ultimate sacrifices...leaving my family – mainly my daughter behind and I couldn't do anything but wrestle to keep a roof over her head, clothes on her back, food in her stomach, medication in her stomach when she needed it when she was ill, water to keep her hydrated and clean...I worked my ass off for five long years...becoming TNA tag team champion, then X-division champion, and now the TNA champion." Dad said as we stood there; watching dad becoming more angry and disgusted about Hogan and Bischoff.

"I remember what you and Bischoff said to me when I first broke into wrestling, and that was "This kid _will never become the world heavyweight champion_!" but look at me! You two make me so damn sick to my damn f**king stomach! (Note that it was bleeped out on the TV version...but live; it was as damn real as any swear word could get!) I want my daughter to be a wrestler someday...and she does too. I have the best idea ever, I got your blood Hogan...but I want your career! Final Resolution, biggest pay per view in the history of my career, I've made up my mind who I want to face at that pay per view...and it's you Hogan; except it's a first blood match!" Dad said, finishing as he passed the microphone to Jeff Jarrett, who then proceeded to cut his promo, then Joe, then Daniels, then AJ, as dad's theme song played and he got out of the ring with everybody else; with his championships and then walked back to the locker room, where he packed everything up and we left to go to the car.

"Dad, that was great...I didn't think you would have it...but I was wrong!" I said as AJ and dad laughed. "Yeah, just remember one thing princess...and that is: _Never say never_; you honestly never know when you're gonna be a babyface or a heel." Dad said as he put his bag into the boot and said bye to everybody else; so did I, then we jumped into the car and dad took me home since it was around seven at night. (It was two hours long, and let's face it; it was hot as hell in there from the lights, pyrotechnics and everybody jumping up and down, luckily I kept myself hydrated whilst we were there...so I earnt a shower; so did dad quite frankly)

As we pulled up to the house; mom stood outside with a concerned look on her face. "Zoe, where the hell have you been, you've really made me worry young lady!" Mom said as I looked at dad. "Relax honey, I had to take Zoe with me to the iMPACT zone for the live show that we do now and again...they needed me to fill in for someone in a tag match...so I couldn't say no; but I'm back on vacation now." Dad said as mom nodded. "As long as you weren't hurt or anything." Mom replied as I nodded; then smiled. "Don't worry mom, I wasn't doing much...I got invited to the commentators table to comment on the match and watch it from there instead of being at ringside for a change." I replied as I then ran upstairs; ran a shower and sighed as I relaxed for a while; but dad shouted up, "Don't forget Zoe, we're doing something you wanna do, so as soon as you're finished in the shower and changed, come and tell me where you want to go." And I shouted my acknowledgement whilst in the shower.

Around an hour later; (I love long showers, they help me relax quite a lot instead of baths...though I love baths more; I tend to get more showers since I cannot drown in the shower...I can in the bath if I fall asleep; but not the shower) I got out and changed into some cooler clothes and then found dad downstairs; with mom, holding his wrist. "Argh, that damn well hurts Sora!" dad said as mom wrapped a bandage around it. "How did you do that?!" Mom said as dad explained (I didn't actually see it, until AJ told me about it), that he came over the top rope and got hung there with his wrist; dislocating it. "Dad, are you okay to drive?" I asked as he looked over. "I'm gonna be fine princess, It's just hurting a bit." He said as mom looked.

"No, I'll drive...wait a damn moment; how did you manage to drive with that pain?" She asked as dad shrugged. "I dunno...must have been the adrenaline flowing...but I did get the wrist put back into place before though." Dad replied as mom looked on with the same concerned face. "Okay...we're going to go out for a while; I promised my baby girl that we'd do something she wanted...do you guys wanna come out?" He asked as mom shook her head. "Kou and Koji are reading some books that they bought a few days ago, Takuya is asleep on the couch and I'm going to do the same – have a sleep on the couch...I'll just move Takuya to the recliner chair, so you two go out and have fun...but do the same the next few days for Kou, Koji, then all of us...just Takuya can't handle the heat at the moment...it's rather hot." Mom said as dad nodded.

"If it's okay with you, dad...and it doesn't hurt your hand; can we go and have a game of mini-golf; then go around the shops?" I asked as dad smiled, then nodded. "Sure thing honey; let's get going then." He said as mom kissed both of us – me on the head and dad on the lips...which made me roll my eyes. "C'mon then princess, let's go." Dad said as I nodded; then waved to mom. (Okay; let me patch this thing up for you; the whole "princess" name thing. It's my nickname from dad; you see when I was born, he was there for the birth and he said, "That's my baby girl...my princess.", so it's kinda stuck with him calling me that for years on end, I don't mind; I'm his daughter and I always like the nickname.)

So as we went for a game of mini-golf, I felt a bit hungry...so I was damn embarrassed. "Dad, can we go and grab something to eat...I think there's a burger bar around here somewhere." I said as dad nodded, but looked at me. "Why are you embarrassed, it's natural to be hungry, I'm actually hungry, so we'll grab something to eat eh...and when we're walking around the shops, we'll grab something for your mother, sister and brothers?" Dad said as I jumped at the idea. We finished the game around half past eight...as we both took our time for the shots, and then went for something to eat at the burger bar, which was around the corner from the "Pitch N Putt" mini golf.

"Thanks dad...I think my stomach wouldn't have thanked me if I hadn't have gotten something to eat." I said; as I munched on my burger a bit more; then sipped on the coca-cola that dad got me as well. "No problem, I tell ya; it feels weird to be eating a burger...see; when I was your age, I eat one burger too many...I wasn't obese, my metabolism kept my weight down; but I eat one burger...and I ended up being rushed to hospital as I suffered a heart attack...they said that I was lucky that I became a professional wrestler; so basically I restricted my fast food limit to about one or two a month, so I became better; and as I gradually became a professional wrestler; I just discarded the fast foods for salads and better healthier meals...but since we moved here; sure we had pizza's from pizza hut, or burgers from McDonalds...that's treat meals...but this, this is the first time that it wasn't a treat that I've had a burger from a burger van." Dad said as I nodded, then we both finished up our meals and drinks and then dad signed an autograph for the girl who owned the burger van and then we went shopping. (Dad doesn't mind getting asked for autographs...mom gets a bit edgy, but then calms down afterwards when dad tells her that if it wasn't for the fans, he and other wrestlers from TNA wouldn't be wrestling.)

"Hey dad, whatcha think of this?" I said as I jokingly held up a swimsuit. "I dunno...but you're old enough to make your decisions...you're fourteen years old...not four; so if you wanna get it; then get it." He said as I put it back. "Nah, I just wanted to see what you'd say. Mom would say something if I picked a bikini or a swimsuit that looked "_too revealing_" and wanted to get it." I replied as dad laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like your mother all right...she was the same about her best friend...when she walked around in a bikini on that hot day; she freaked out a bit. Luckily; their friendship is still intact." Dad replied as I ran up to him, but stopped as I saw something, this time it was my turn to laugh.

"Hey dad, look at this!" I said as he walked to me. "Oh yeah...they've started to make me as a figurine now...they've done it since I was suicide." Dad replied as we grabbed some stuff – Ice cream, sweets and soda, then paid for it. As we went to the car; I yawned and then fell asleep on the way back. Dad noticed this and smiled to himself as we got back home, mom looking outside the window; then coming to the car. I just remember falling asleep at home...but then waking up in my bed in my jammies...not my clothes, which scared me a bit. "How did I get these on?" I said as mom came in and sat down. "I did sweetheart. You were out of it; you must have been really sleepy as you've slept through a lot of hours." Mom said as I jumped; then got out of my bed, for mom to put me back in. "Shh, it's three in the morning, everybody is in bed." She said as she tucked me in, then gave me a kiss on the head as I yawned once more, falling asleep; not wanting to wake up until the morning when dad said he would take all of us out to Disney World...for a fun day out, which I cannot wait for; I think that's more what made me sleepy – the excitement of having dad with us whilst we go around the parks...however; what's excited me more is, that Christmas is mere six weeks away, whilst the Final Resolution pay per view is three weeks away.


	12. Xmas and new years is here

Chapter 12: Xmas and new years is here for the Takenouchi family.

So Xmas is right upon us...and dad was right; granddad came to see us right before Xmas, and he was going to stay with us until Boxing Day; when he would be taking the ride home back to Houston. Dad however; had to wrestle his match...coming out the loser in this (which ticked me off, cos dad told me that Hogan had used politics backstage to get the victory...no way was he going to lose to dad...luckily dad wasn't defending his title, otherwise he would have been the former champion.), and having a big gash on his forehead, which was stitched up and a plaster was placed over, but dad being dad, he was saying that he was okay afterwards, but sometimes wobbling around; due to the amount of blood that spewed out of his forehead. (I saw the pay per view on TV as I was ill that day...I would have given anything to be there when dad lost the match...and I blamed myself on that part; but then dad told me not to blame myself...he knew what the risks were going into that match, and he hugged me as I cried a bit.

So it came to Christmas; dad was fine at this time; his stitches came out and he was cleared to wrestle after the holidays. Hogan had a smug look on his face, tells a story that he beat the world heavyweight champion; but I said that I would have easily have given him a sucker punch if the time did arise; dad laughed at that, but then looked serious. "Now honey, it's Xmas, let's forget TNA, Hogan and Bischoff for a while okay, we've got all this time until new years day to forget about it." He replied as I nodded, then we started to open our presents.

"Happy Xmas honey, hope you like this." Dad said as I looked at him with a big smile on my face. "I wonder what this is...huh, why did you get me a Playstation 3 controller dad? I haven't got a PS3!" I said as dad laughed; then passed me a huge present. "This one is from me and your mother" Dad said as granddad laughed as I couldn't open it. "DAD!" I said; laughing afterwards, as dad typically had wrapped tons of wrapping paper onto it; so I couldn't open it. After I opened it; I saw that it was a PS3 console; so I ran over and hugged both mom and dad. (To be quite fair, Kou and Koji got one as well – a combined present...but Takuya didn't want one, so he got a DSi instead.) "Thank you, thank you so much...you got me a Playstation 3 console!" I said as granddad handed me the presents that he got me, same to Kou, Koji and Takuya.

"Happy Christmas granddad. Thank you so much for the presents." I said as he smiled back. "No problem sweetheart...when can I spoil my four grandchildren?" He said as dad nodded and replied back. "Dad, you're always welcome here, shame my siblings couldn't come." He said as granddad nodded. "Yeah, but you know them; they have families of their own now." He replied as we all opened our presents. I got some nice clothes – leggings, boots, tees, dresses and skirts from mom, console from mom and dad, games from granddad and dad, some money from my aunties and uncles and that was it...though I didn't expect a lot from mom and dad...neither did Kou, Koji or Takuya. For the rest of the day; whilst dad was preparing the Xmas dinner with mom, granddad sitting in the chair with Takuya next to him, watching Takuya play on his new handheld console, so mom came to me. "Whatcha say we go and set that console up in your room?" She said as she finished drying her hands and then picked the box up that contained the PS3, then we walked upstairs to my room.

Mom did set the console up properly, but I didn't know what to play. "Oh, so many games...so little decision time to make." I said jokingly as mom nodded. "Well; remember, you don't have to worry about running out of games...you've got your father's PS2 as well; so you're okay." Mom replied as I nodded; then started to play one I chose, which I'm really good at playing on – NBA 09 (it's a 2nd hand copy until I get the newer version, but I don't mind), beating almost any team on it; that was until dad shouted for me, Kou and Koji that dinner was ready and being set on the table.

"Oh wow, that looks amazing!" I said as we all sat down for dinner, so we served up; but dad stopped us before we started eating. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you this...but whilst granddad is here; do you mind if we say grace before we eat?" He said as mom nodded, so I said the prayer; then we started to eat afterwards. "Wow dad, this is amazing! Mom did a hell of a cool job as well!" I said as I took a sip of soda. "Well; dad, it's great to have you here for Christmas...I wish mom was here too mind." Dad said as granddad nodded. "Yes, she'd have loved to have met you lot...she always said that Korishio would be a good dad. I think she's right...god bless her soul." He replied as we continued with eating our Xmas dinner.

Afterwards; we had our dessert...it was either a choice of Christmas pudding or ice cream...me being awkward; I chose ice cream and then pulling our Xmas crackers afterwards...Takuya enjoying the Xmas dinner and corny xmas jokes. We just spent the rest of the day chilling out, Kou and Koji doing what they do best – read books, Takuya having a nap and me; well I went on my PS3 a bit longer, then went for a nap as well. Just as suddenly, it started snowing a tiny bit at a time...then by the night; it snowed heavily.

By the afternoon; I woke up to the sounds of giggling, so I looked through the window at Takuya, mom, dad, Kou and Koji throwing snowballs at each other; so I jumped into my warm winter clothes and raced downstairs to join in. "Ah, good afternoon sleepyhead." Mom said as she hugged me, then kissed me on the cheek. "Did you have a good sleep?" She asked me as I nodded. "Where's granddad?" I said as I looked around. "He's gone home; he was only here from the day of the pay per view to today." Dad said as I nodded. "I should have said goodbye and thank you again for the presents." I said as dad nodded. "Ah, it's okay; you said Merry Xmas and said thank you for the presents...so did everybody." He said as I laughed.

"Dad, are you wearing a girl's sweater?" I asked as he looked at it. "Ah, yeah...I accidently put your mother's sweater on by mistake." He said as I laughed even more from seeing dad wear that. After a while, we went inside, I was so hungry; I made myself a sandwich and then gobbled that down. "Wow, that's the first time I've ever seen Zoe that hungry." Mom said as dad shook his head. "Nah, I saw her gobble a salad down at the TNA pay per view taping on the night I won the world title." Dad replied as I burped. "Excuse me everybody." I said; after putting my hand over my mouth.

"There's nothing to do except chill out today...and that's the easy route I'll be taking today!" Dad said as I nodded. "Me too, I'll chance to be on my PS3 today; I need to finish off one of those games...before I take it back to that shop where you got it from dad." I replied as we all did what we were going to do today – Kou and Koji once again reading their books and mangas, dad catching forty winks on the couch, mom on the recliner with Takuya in her arms (like old times; he's gradually getting out of it...and he's also gotten out of having his pacifier. Mom thought he'd keep it until he was a teenager, but dad told mom that it was normal for a five year old (he had his birthday the day after dad retained the tag team titles and world title) to be using a pacifier at home, but he would have to get rid of it sometime...and he did; before Xmas, but still loves a hug from mom when he's asleep.)

So I went upstairs; with nothing to do, I just did what I had to do; then decided to go onto my DS lite and play a game on that (I got that for my birthday, hence why Takuya wanted one for Xmas.) as time passed. Dad said that he would be doing something to eat, and we went downstairs to smell the bacon in the frying pan, something in the oven, sausages in the oven, scrambled eggs in the microwave and fried eggs in the frying pan next to the bacon.

"Dad, do be careful okay! I don't want you getting hurt." I said as dad nodded. "I'm fine; I can do this ya know." He said; as he put everything to dishes...apart from the scrambled and fried eggs, as well as what was cooking in the oven. "Dad...what's that in the oven?" I asked as he turned to me. "It's a tradition...this is what my family – your grandfather and everybody would do on Boxing Day...and that's have bubble and squeak." He replied as I looked at him; "Bubble...and...Squeak?" I said as he shown me after he got it out of the oven. "What is in there honey?" Mom asked as she looked at it. "It's mixed of all the stuff we had yesterday – vegetables, mashed potatoes and turnip, mixed together." Dad replied as we all shrugged...suppose you've gotta try something once. So dad told us to get ready for it as he would be serving it up; first the children – me, Takuya, Kou and Koji, then mom and then himself.

I actually thought it would be disgusting...but it was lovely, especially the sausages and bacon. Scrambled eggs were the same; though I had tomato sauce on my food whilst dad had HP sauce on his, then as we were tucking into the meal, the music softly playing throughout the whole time, not wanting to be turned up or down. As we finished, dad brought again the dessert from yesterday and we had that, which was a lovely end to a lovely chill-out day. As I lay down on the couch and turned on the TV, I saw that Takuya wanted to watch TV also; so as I was tired, I gave him the remote to turn to his favourite channel, and then fell asleep for a few hours.

Anyway, the whole week went quite quick. I thought it was funny since one day it was Christmas, then the next day; it's New Years Eve and everybody was in the spirit, including mom and dad...but we – Takuya, Kou, Koji and myself; were told on strict orders that we could stay up until midnight to celebrate the new year in our "new" home in Orlando, but we'd have to march our butts off to bed afterwards...since mom and dad were going out to a New Year's party at Universal Studios Citywalk where it was over eighteen years old only. (Damn; I curse the fact that I'm fourteen...I wish I was another six years older; then I'd be able to drink alcohol and go out with mom and dad!), so we just spent the whole night upstairs, occasionally going downstairs for something to eat (mom made us a little "Buffet" supper as a treat for new years, even putting soda up to drink as well).

"How long is this going to take? Takuya is already sleepy!" Kou said; getting impatient. "There's only half an hour to go, but if you're tired; we might as well go to bed; no point in staying up and then being ratty in the morning." I said as we all nodded; so I took Takuya up and settled him down for the night as he was getting sleepier as the minutes went on; and literally he went out like a light.

"Goodnight Kou, goodnight Koji, happy new year." I said as I entered my bedroom; then turning the light off after getting changed into my jammies. "Goodnight sis, same to you!" Kou chirped as they both yawned; then Kou turned the lights out and fell asleep as the chime came on, which made me mad, because when the clock turns to the hour; it has a chime which keeps me awake, no matter what. Everybody else can sleep through it, but I can't.

After the chiming finished; I whispered to myself; "Well, there's a new year in Orlando...huh, I miss JP...I wonder what he's doing in Tokyo." And then finally fell asleep...but we all got woken up; including Takuya, who started crying as he got woken up, (He hates being woken up...same with me as well) from both mom and dad coming in afterwards.

"Now that was a good night out, we'll have to do that again honey!" Dad said as mom giggled loads, then shushed him...but she saw that I was wide awake and Takuya was crying his head off. "Sorry kids...we didn't mean to wake you up." Dad said as mom attended to Takuya. "Oh honey, I'm sorry for waking you up...it's okay, Shh..." Mom said as she tried to calm Takuya down; which he did around five minutes later, then fell asleep again. "Korishio; I'll stay with Takuya...he's pale, and he's got a temperature." Mom said as dad nodded. "As long as you two get some sleep, I'll be okay sleeping in his bed, whilst you two sleep in our room darling." Dad replied. (Again; I wanna clear this up, it's not a sick, perverted thing that mom and dad do; Takuya was genuinely sick that night, so that was the only option...well, that or mom sit in a chair watching him and eventually falling asleep, hurting her back!)

Anyway, Takuya screamed almost all night; waking all of us up most of the time. Kou came marching out of her and Koji's room and looked at me. "What's going on? You know, this girl needs her beauty sleep!" She said as I shrugged. "I'm more used to it...you'll get used to it sis. It's Takuya...he's not too well." I replied as Kou nodded, then walked downstairs to get a drink of water. I fell asleep, but listening to music on my radio with my headphones on...but then; Takuya managed to get some sleep for a while...about three or four hours; I'm not too sure, but then puked up as he woke up; running to the bathroom; holding his tummy. "It's a stomach virus he's got Korishio." Mom said as dad looked on; watching Takuya puke his guts out...like last time, almost making dad puke himself...even making me puke as I could hear it...and not to mention; I could damn well smell it, it was god-awful, made me have to open the window...now I don't hate my baby brother for that, since I know he can't help it.

Takuya slept until the afternoon, mom not wanting to leave him; so said that we'd be able to go out, but she'd be staying with Takuya instead. "Okay, if that's what you wish honey, we'll be back later...don't forget that the air conditioning is underneath the heating, make sure he gets some cold air, that might help him...he hasn't settled much during the night; though he got some sleep." Dad said as he ushered us into the car, to leave mom and Takuya for a few hours. "So kids, where do you wanna go?" Dad asked as he buckled up in the driver's seat.

"Let's go to Universal Studios!" Kou said as Koji disagreed. "Nah, how about going to Disneyworld?" He asked as I shook my head. "I think we could go to the mall for a few hours and have a wander around. What do you think dad?" I said as I looked at him. "Well; how about we go to the shops, don't forget that Universal Studios and Disneyworld is closed today. It'll be open soon, lots of people want to go there mind." Dad said, as we all agreed, then as we pulled out of the drive, we saw mom at the window waving to us.


	13. Off to the shops for the day

Chapter 13: Off to the shops for the day.

"Okay kids, we're here!" Dad said as he parked up at the shopping mall, then we got out of the car. "Wow, this...is the mall? It doesn't look like one!" Kou said as dad looked at the entrance. "Yep, it's a mall...one of the biggest ones in Orlando. Let's go in, shall we?" He said as I jumped, grabbing my purse and then handing it to dad as we went inside.

"Dad, can you keep hold...oh wait, this dress has a...silly me!" I said as Kou laughed. "Oh you are useless at times sis!" She said as I looked at her. "I wouldn't call it uselessness Kou, just a blonde moment." I said; replying as I saw the games shop where dad got our consoles from. "Dad, can we just go into that shop; just one game isn't working properly for both my DS and PS3." I said as dad nodded and smiled. "It's your day as well as your brother and sister...we'll grab something for Takuya and your mother." He replied as we all agreed again and then entered the shop.

"Can I help you?" The girl behind the counter said as I smiled. "Yes, I got these for Christmas and they unfortunately don't work." I said as the girl inspected the disc and nodded. "Would you like to look around for two games at the same price or a refund?" She said as I chose the first one. "Okay then, that's not a problem, you've got the exact amount on the receipt." She replied. (Dad always, always keeps receipts...it's the common thing to do!) "Thank you." I said as I wandered around with dad, Kou and Koji, looking at the DS; then the PS3 games. "Oh dad, look!" I said as I noticed the Band Hero game with instruments set. "That looks awesome!" I said as dad chuckled. "Yeah, you've got the right amount...not to mention that it's that price...why don't you three go and have a look around for a moment...I'll talk to the girl at the counter." Dad said as we all nodded, then went our separate ways until we met up at the checkout.

I found a few games that I liked – dancing games like DDR and I picked up Metal Gear Solid 4 for a good price too. As I took them to the counter, the girl scanned the returned games and then scanned the games I picked through. "Okay, so that's twenty dollars and five cents to pay." She said as I handed twenty five dollars to her. "I'm sorry, that's all I've got." I said; getting a bit embarrassed that I didn't have the proper amount of change. "It's okay, don't worry." She replied as she passed me the games that I bought in a bag and I said thanks, then waited for dad, Kou and Koji outside...which Kou and Koji came out straight away. "Hey, where's dad?" I said as the girl said that he had to pop outside for a minute, he'd be back...to which he was.

"Dad, where did you go?" I asked as I got a bit scared...it was a big mall; and I didn't want to get lost...or worse. "I just had to answer a phone call, it was a wrong number!" Dad said as I laughed. We finished around quarter past four in the afternoon after we got there at half past twelve from home, and after having some lunch, we went home, where Takuya lay asleep in his jammies without a quilt on or anything since it was quite warm in the afternoon.

"Hey." Dad said as mom smiled; "Hi...did you guys have a good time?" She asked as dad nodded. "Sure did...they spent their Christmas money quite quick on a few games and clothes." Dad replied as he handed a bag to mom. "It's for you and Takuya...well; one is for you and the clothes are for Takuya." He said as mom smiled. "It's beautiful...and Takuya will love these baggy three quarter length trousers, t-shirt and cap!" She replied as dad nodded. (I helped choose them...since Takuya did like yellow and green...dunno why though.) Meanwhile, dad went outside, unlocking the boot. "Dad, do you need a hand?" I said as he shook his head. "I'm fine!" He shouted as he brought a big box with a black bin bag around it, which was sealed. As he put it down in the living room, he noticed that we were stood, looking at him. "It's for everybody...including Takuya." He replied as he ripped the bag, revealing that it was Band Hero for the Xbox 360 which was in the living room. "Awesome, you got it...why didn't you tell us though, would have been easier to tell us!" I said as he shrugged. "It's for the Xbox 360...so we don't have to squabble about who's got what okay!" Dad said as we all agreed, just as Takuya woke up, stretching and yawning.

"Well, looks like sleeping beauty is up!" Mom said as Takuya smiled. "Are you okay Takuya...no more pain in your tummy?" Mom asked as he nodded. "No more pain mommy...it's all gone!" Takuya said as she nodded. "Would you like something to eat?" Mom replied as Takuya nodded, but dad reminded her that he should have a piece of dry toast to try and keep down...then if he was hungry afterwards; then give him something else. "I think it was the weather honey...it was quite cold last night, so that's probably where he got it from...not to mention that the snow came down heavy...and he was hit with a few snowballs." Mom said to dad as he nodded. "It's gone though...the snow was pretty melted on the roads; with the help of the grit...at least it's not going to be ice underneath." Dad said as I nodded and agreed. "Yeah, otherwise we wouldn't have been able to get to the mall, or get back here." I said as I went upstairs to put my new stuff away, then came down and helped dad with the instruments for the Band Hero game.

"Well, that should be it...is everything set up complete?" Dad asked as we all nodded. "Yep, it's all set dad...good job you've got another guitar so we can have a bass player as well as a lead guitarist." I replied as dad nodded, then got another phone call...this time, from TNA wrestling.

"Hello...yes? Oh hi Kurt...yeah, you're not intruding. Sure, you know where I live right? Okay; see you in fifteen minutes with AJ, Chris and Joe. Bye." Dad said; finishing the call. "Well?" Mom asked as dad turned to her. "The guys are coming over; to talk about what's going to happen at the next pay per view, also about defending my title then." He replied as we all sat down and fifteen minutes later, the guys came walking towards the door; so I opened it for them.

"Well; look who it is! It's little Zoe!" AJ said as I giggled a bit. "Little...I'm growing more now than ever!" I said as he nodded and smiled. "I'm yanking your leg; good comeback though...you'll have what it takes to cut a promo...but that's also why we're here Korishio...it's not just about us, or you defending your title...it's about Zoe." He said to dad as he finished and sat down with the others; so did I. "What about my little girl?" Dad asked him as AJ started to paint the picture. "You're in a ladder match against Joe and Kurt here, they're on top of the ladder; punching it out, Kurt then surprises Joe with a Olympic slam from the ladder and both men are down...out of nowhere; here comes Hogan and Bischoff with Hall & Syxx Pac...or Waltman if you wanna be pulling hairs." AJ said as dad had to interrupt.

"How is my daughter going to be included in this equation?" Dad asked as AJ nodded. "This is the best thing ever, your daughter runs down with Jeff, myself and Chris Daniels, with steel chair, a barbed wire bat and a kendo stick in hand; we literally hit the crap out of Hogan's team...forcing a huge feud to be started against the heels – that's us and the so-called babyfaces – Hogan's team. It finally leads to Lockdown; where us – me, you, Chris, Joe and Abyss go against Hogan, Hall, Waltman and two other members...and that ends the feud between all of us." AJ finished as I looked on, hooked onto every word.

"However; this is where we need your daughter...she's going to hit a move from the top of the ladder towards all of Hogan's team, then help you, get back up; and then she once again climbs the ladder; and grabs the TNA title...afterwards, handing the title to you as Joe and Chris get back up and raise everybody's arms to end the next PPV." AJ said as he turned to me. "Do you think you could do say a Moonsault from the top of the ladder Zoe?" He asked as I looked on. "Pfft!" I scoffed. "I can do a Moonsault; I did that when I was four years old! I know most X-Division moves...but dad scolds me when he sees me do them." I said as AJ nodded. "Your dad is correct...you shouldn't be doing moves that are done by us...but we'll let you off since you are his little girl." AJ replied as I nodded.

"We just need you to do that one move...get great exposure on the PPV. "If you can do more than that...then just say and we'll practise it out with you to see what happens. Like we said time and time again, you're gonna be a spitting image of your old man!" Kurt said as I nodded and gave the thumbs up. "Honey, I wouldn't ask you to do this if you were going to be in danger...not to mention that repaired ear that you had from the fall onto the concrete." Dad said as he held my hand and reassured me that I could back out any point before the pay per view...but I said no, I'd do that for them...I was part of TNA even if I wasn't via a contract.

Though; I never saw dad in so much pain during the next few weeks...even Hogan; who dad despises, came to the ring and checked on him so many times to make sure he was fine, however...at the pay per view – Against All Odds, Dad was limping after around fifteen minutes in the ring against AJ. (They scrapped the ladder match due to the fact that dad couldn't move very well; I think personally, he's injured...but Hogan keeps telling me that there's nothing to worry about and AJ had lost the X-division title a few weeks back...after the pay per view; but dad and him were still tag team champions.) As dad climbed up to the top turnbuckle; I saw that he had that uncanny look in his eye...almost like he didn't want to go up there, but had to, for the fans to be kept entertained.

As he came down with the frogsplash, AJ managed to roll a little bit out of the way; but dad's knee and leg came crushing down on AJ's abdomen...the sickening, crunching, sound of bones colliding with someone else's bones made me throw up...I guess that I'm not used to hearing that sound yet. As dad finished coming down; he rolled around holding his right leg and screaming in pain, so AJ; instead of going for the pin and becoming the world champion, went over to dad, took him out of the ring and signalled to the ref to count both him and dad out; but left dad as the ref hit "9" and then got the win via countout...I have never heard the crowd yell at dad and AJ like that before.

Dad got rushed straight to hospital; the doctor giving a stupid diagnosis saying that he wasn't for sure, but dad might have tore the muscle in his leg...but Hogan was adamant for dad to go all the way to San Antonio, Texas and have his leg tested by someone who knew...thank god...I want dad to get the surgery straight away, which kinda happened quick...cos they sent for a helicopter to take dad to the hospital in San Antonio, though we got the word that dad was sent down for tests and would be admitted straight away if it was what the doctor called Doctor Youngblood, who does every surgery on the wrestlers – TNA guys/girls and WWE guys/girls. A few days went past and not a phone call...mom thought that he would be getting the surgery straight away...which was quite possible, when AJ phoned.

"Yes...Oh hi AJ...okay, thank you so much...that's a big relief!" Mom said as she finished the phone call and turned to all of us. "Your father is going to be okay...he's had the surgery straight away and he's going to be recovering for a year...no more wrestling until he finishes rehab here." She said as I sighed a huge sigh of relief...I thought dad would have done something wrong but it's kinda a kick in the butt, for dad to sit and not be able to do anything for one whole year apart from going to rehab to get his leg back to normal.

Dad returned home on the...oh, let's see...the Friday that he was supposed to come home and he hobbled in on crutches, so mom helped him to the couch, and that's where dad stayed for the whole year...only leaving to go to the bathroom...he couldn't even get a shower until the bandages came off...I have to admit; even though I had surgery; I didn't like the fact that I couldn't...and now dad, couldn't have any showers or baths until....sorry, I could have baths, but not showers until the bandages came off and the stitches removed...but dad did say they were dissolvable stitches. Again, I laughed; cos I would often pull some ribs on dad (jokes), saying things like "Oh for goodness sakes dad! Get a damn shower!" etc, which dad would laugh as well but often hurt his leg.


	14. Korishio's rehab is successful

Chapter 14: Korishio's rehab is successful.

Can you believe it? A whole year had gone past and dad had finished his rehab on his leg...you should see how big the damn scar is on his right leg...it's HUGE! Anyway...we got a letter through from TNA wrestling...which was addressed to dad.

"Hey dad, you've got a letter...a big letter from Eric Bischoff and Hulk Hogan. This is not good!" I said as dad came down the stairs, took it out of my hands and then looked at it.

"Ah, I was wondering when this was gonna come through...it's my new contract for TNA. Five more years...not to mention that they want me back as the top guy." Dad replied as I nodded, watching him sign it and then sending the contract through via the fax/scanner/printer (all in one and it means it!) "Well, as that's all done and dusted; how about we go swimming or something? I'm pretty good to go; I don't need to walk around with a walking stick...never liked it anyways!" Dad said as he went to the car and started it up, but the engine made a huge bang...meaning something went. "Aw man! I pretty much liked this day already...now this goes and craps it up!" He said as mom came out.

"I heard something go bang...what was it?!" She said as dad opened the bonnet of the car and then coughed straight away. "Oh great, the gasket has gone Sora...it's leaking oil here!" He replied as mom looked on. "That car has not been right since the Final Resolution pay per view!" She said as dad nodded, shutting the bonnet. "I'm gonna have to phone the garage...I think this car has given up the ghost." Dad said as he walked back in (Don't forget, that he walked out of the house to the car and back again without the walking stick) and phoned the garage that he visited the week prior; when he was allowed out of the house; but with his walking stick, and then came back out.

"The gasket hasn't blown as much as I thought; it's an old car...they're gonna give me a swap over for another car." Dad said as we got in the car; managing to get all the way to the garage to get the engine looked through; and to pick a new car.

We picked a nice new car out; said that it would take a few more weeks to get through; since both mom and dad had to supply their drivers licence and everything else. Luckily for us, our car (the one that had to be checked), had a nice new engine put in and everything went well. Dad on the other hand, decided that he would make his return to iMPACT! A little bit early...to the shagrin of mom...he had everything planned out; he would wear the same attire from before (Red tights, black boots, tape around his wrist/hands and black leather fingerless gloves for the ring, and for his entrance to go with his attire; a long, black, leather trenchcoat and a red bandanna) and would become a whole new person.

"Honey, do be careful okay." Mom said as dad nodded. "I'll be fine sweetheart. I'm just gonna make my return...no running down to the ring, beating people up at all, I'm just gonna stay there at the top of the ramp and then look at the ring, then make my way back home...won't be that long at all; it'll just be I think around about half an hour to an hour." Dad said as he put his stuff in the car and then left as we sat and watched the show and then at almost at the end, we saw that dad got a pretty good pop (It means that they cheered for him quite a lot) and stood on the ramp, looking at AJ with Ric Flair as dad had the microphone.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Flair said as dad smirked and then let out a wolfpac howl and then started to talk. "I'm here because I'm signed. You see, I had a little friendly chat with our bosses Dixie Carter and the Hulkster...and gee, let's see. I get my rematch for MY World title AJ next week!" He said as AJ raised the belt but got restrained by Flair as I laughed, watching it, suddenly, Hulk Hogan came out and stood by dad with everybody else.

"Actually...I know I made a promise to my wife and children, but honey, I'm sorry...this has gone too far. AJ and Flair has tried to put my legacy down and I'm not about to do that...so everybody surround the arena and ring; so no one can get out and I think we'll have this world title rematch...RIGHT NOW!!!" Dad finished as Hulk accepted it and made himself the special referee, banning Ric Flair to the back and rang the bell.

"I knew he'd have something to do there...but I guess it's what he does!" Mom said as she put her hands on her face, messing her hair up at the same time. "Mom...dad wants to keep this house over our head, surely you know that's the price he's gotta pay to do so." I said as mom cried and cried, but then as I heard dad's music, I thought that he walked back up to the entrance without the world title, but I heard "And new TNA Heavyweight Champion of the world...The Butcher – Korishio Takenouchi!"

"He's done it! He's world champion once again!!!" I said; getting happier as I knew dad wouldn't take any crap...so he must have turned baby-face once again from being a heel." I said as mom had left a few minutes prior to me talking to myself, but Kou was there. "Yeah, he's turned back to being a baby-face...I mean; look at the face-paint that he wore to the ring...it was uncanny that dad would wear that...he would never wear anything like that, but I guess there's always first for anything." Kou said as I nodded, then dad came back home with the world title.

"Well done dad, you're back on top of the mountain!" I said as we all hugged him and mom came down in a really bad mood. "You promised!" She said as I looked at dad. "Yeah, but I didn't expect to get that little conversation with them, telling me that AJ was gonna drop the title to me right there and then...I never had chance to get ready for the match; it sort of happened." Dad said as he and mom had an argument.

"Kids...go upstairs; this is going to get ugly straight away." Dad said as mom fumed. "You're damn right it's going to get ugly. How could you run down to that ring in the state that you're in? For heaven's sakes Korishio, you're not one hundred percent and you could have re-injured yourself!" Mom said; screaming at dad...so I had to step in as the peace maker. "All right...I HAVE HAD IT! Mom, you can't criticise dad for wrestling, so please; stop the arguing. This has started since dad injured his quadricep last year against the same person he won the title from!" I said as I got angry and made mom and dad apologise. (Mainly mom)

"Look, I get really worried about you wrestling honey...I just...can't..." Mom said as she started to cry again, dad looking really sad and then embracing her. "Look, my quadricep is healed up nicely...there's no need to be worried about me when I wrestle...the injury happened because it happened. There's no if's and's or but's about injuries." Dad said as mom kept crying and making her face go a beetroot red. "Oh, come on sweetheart...don't cry." He said as mom looked up at him. "I...guess you're right...no need to cry." Mom replied as dad handed her one of his handkerchiefs from his box that he got for Xmas. "You don't suit those tears at all Louise!" Dad said as mom hit his arm.

"Ow, What was that for?!" Dad said as I laughed. "Don't call me Louise...you know how I hate it!" Mom replied as she looked at dad with daggers in her eyes. "Fine, but I think you look cute when you get all stressed from me saying that name!" Dad said as he laughed afterwards, so mom went outside to regain her composure and then came back in.

"What is it with Louise?" I said to dad as mom looked my way. "It's my middle name...and yours too." She replied as dad looked at mom and nodded. "Yep, that's correct...though don't ever call your mom by "Louise", cos she'll flip out like she did a moment ago." Dad replied as I looked puzzled. (Not the first time by the way!)

"So if my middle name is Louise, what's Takuya, Kou and Koji's middle name...and what's yours?" I asked dad as he thought about it. "Hmm...Let's see here; Kou's is...god, I know what it is, but I can't remember it...Rose! That's it, it's Rose. Koji's is David, since he was born on saint David's day, Takuya's is Francis...after my grandfather and mine...well; it's Ashley...but it's spelt a bit different to the way it's pronounced." Dad said as I looked at him.

"What he means honey is that his middle name is spelt "Ashleigh" Mom said as I giggled. "You mean you've got a girly name? That's funny dad!" I said as mom laughed too. "Now you know why I never say my middle name. Yeah, the guys at TNA had a right laugh when they found out my middle name was Ashleigh. "Why is it spelt like that?" I asked as Dad looked away. "You...You're not a girl are you?!" I said as dad laughed. "No...It's just that the midwife wrote it that way; so it's been like that forever." He said as I nodded and then went back to playing the PS3, but sighed.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Mom asked as she walked into my room. "Nothing...I just wonder if it would be alright for JP to come and visit sometime...I kinda miss him mom; he's been the best friend I've had since kindergarten...but now I've moved out here; sure I have friends, they're around this block...but I really want him to see what Orlando looks like...I've only been able to chat to him through instant messenger on my PC." I said as mom nodded.

"Well, I suppose we could have him over, the couch is big enough for him to sleep on since it's one of those fold out beds...sure, what the heck; I'm pretty sure Kou and Koji are missing him as well." Mom replied as I nodded and smiled. "Thanks mom." I said as she nodded as I yawned. "C'mon, it's time for you to go to sleep sweetheart...it's quarter to nine already." Mom said as I jumped into bed after changing into my pyjamas and mom pulled the covers over me. "Goodnight sweetie." She said as she kissed me on the head and stayed with me until I got to sleep. (I haven't had any sleep the past few nights, so mom's been up with me...and it's making her grouchy...hence why she yelled at dad) I could tell mom was stroking my blonde locks, she always does that when I'm ill, she stays with me and strokes my hair to help me get to sleep.

Anyway, about an hour later as I was fast asleep, I could tell mom, dad, Kou, Koji and Takuya were in bed, all fast asleep as well; but dad's leg played up due to him returning to wrestling, so he got up and went down to watch some television...He likes to watch the NFL when he gets a chance to, mom told him off for making a bet with AJ and Kurt that his team would win the match against the opposing team. (I don't really know football that well; I just hear it from dad and the others) Anyway, you could say that I was "up and about", but for some unknown and insane reason, I decided to do a moonsault from the top of the stairs, but came crashing down...I was sleepwalking; almost sleep-wrestling if you will (Dad had the same habit, he used to map out his moves and used to Chokeslam anybody onto the bed whenever he or she came to check on him...didn't realise until the morning) and dad looked my way and walked to where I was.

"Zoe, are you okay? Zoe, you just fell; are you okay?" He said as I giggled and snored a little bit. "Well; she's asleep, but she'll be feeling that in the morning." Dad said to himself as I wrapped my arms around dad and snuggled into him like Takuya would and as he placed me back into my own bed; he noticed that I had been sweating quite a lot since the heating was on. "Oh dammit Sora...I don't mind the heating being on; but it's not exactly a cold winter!" He said quietly as he turned the heating off and turned the AC on just a little bit, not too much and then went to bed.

I woke up to the sound of "you've got mail! You've got mail! You've got mail!" from my PC. (I keep the PC on hibernate, but it switches itself on whenever I have mail), so I hopped out of bed to a serious pain in my back, which forced me to lie down for a while as dad came in.

"Are you okay honey?" He said as I nodded no. "I feel a sharp pain in my back dad." I replied as he nodded and laughed. "It's not funny dad!" I said; getting very angry due to the pain in my back. "I know it isn't sweetheart, but you did that yourself; you hit a moonsault down the stairs and fell the rest of the way down." He said as I looked at him.

"Get outta here." I said as he shook his head. "I heard you, you thumped all the way down the stairs; luckily your brothers, sister and your mother are all heavy sleepers; otherwise they'd have been woken up." Dad replied as the pain went away and I walked to the computer and answered the e-mails. "Oh, one's from JP... "Dear Zoe, how is it in Orlando? Hope you're having a swell time living there, both myself and Tommy miss you much, can't wait to hear from you soon. JP."

"Well; aren't you going to reply back and tell him that you're inviting both of them over here for a few weeks? It's not even near school time yet you know." Dad replied as I nodded; then sent a reply e-mail back to him and within a few short minutes; he sent one back saying that he would love to come and see me and spend some time with me and my family.

Anyway; I thought that since mom and dad were up; Takuya, Kou and Koji were still asleep, I'd go downstairs and make myself something to eat and then see what the day brings.


	15. Old friends visit

Chapter 15: Old friends visit.

It would be a few weeks, but JP and Tommy kept their promises and were going to fly out to Orlando today, but they would get here, which was cool as we haven't told Kou, Koji or Takuya.

"Sora, where's my phonebook?" Dad said as mom looked at him from the kitchen. "What do you want your phonebook for?" Mom asked as dad looked and found it. "Ah, I found it...it was stored where I left it...hang on; ah, let's see." Dad said as I looked on and then walked up to mom, who was cooking breakfast.

"Ah, good morning sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Mom said as she gave me a hug; then kissed me on the head. "I'm fine mom...just a bit sore." I said as dad chuckled. "DAD!" I shouted though. "No, I'm laughing at this...I wonder if he's still got the same number...Lemme try." Dad replied as he grabbed the phone and phoned up the number. "Yeah, it's Korishio...how are you doing?" He said as I turned back to mom and she turned to me.

"Do you want something to eat honey?" She asked as I nodded and grabbed something to eat from mom. "Thanks mom." I said as I sat down at the table and I heard Takuya wake up as he thumped onto the floor, (He usually hits the floor before he wakes up) also Kou and Koji were up. "Morning mom." Kou said as she rubbed her eyes. "Well, good morning sweetheart." Mom said as she placed the breakfast plates onto the table and everybody started to eat. Dad had something to eat, but through the living room. "Oh, I almost forgot...your friends fly in this afternoon honey." Mom said as she whispered it through my ear and I nodded.

We spent the day at Disneyworld – Magic Kingdom as it had re-opened, so we decided to go but dad had stayed at home, to get the word of when Tommy and JP were in the airport, which they were home as we got home. "Honey, there's someone who wants to say hello." Dad said as he opened the door and out came JP and Tommy.

"Hey Zoe." JP said as I nodded and we all started to go inside but then I had to run upstairs as I needed to use the bathroom. "What's wrong with her?" JP asked as Kou looked. "Ah, she's had too much to drink at the theme park today." She replied as JP nodded. "Hey...how come you're here as well as Koji? Your parents are gonna be mad." JP said as Kou giggled.

"No, you see...those _weren't_ our parents...these are our real parents." Kou said as JP looked confused. "Um...so they're your real parents and...Zoe and Takuya are your siblings?" He said as Kou nodded and smiled at the same time. "Come on kids, time to go out for dinner!" Mom said as JP jumped. "Wait a minute...we're going out?" JP said as dad laughed. "Yeah, we're just gonna get something to eat." Dad replied as Tommy nodded and jumped into the car. "What are you standing there for JP, aren't you getting into the car?" Dad said as JP nodded and then got into the car.

"Where do you guys wanna go to eat?" Mom said as we pulled out of the junction. "I think we should let JP and Tommy choose okay." I said as we all agreed. "Well, I'd like to go to the place in Universal Studios from what you told me about." JP said as Tommy looked. "Hard Rock Café, that's it...can we go there?" He said as I smiled. "Yeah, why not..." Dad said as he pulled out into another junction. "Damn this road! You can get a lot of assholes in cars who think they can go faster and risk not only their lives, but other lives as well!" Dad said as he almost swerved away from the car that over-took him.

We got there on record time, but dad being dad; wanted to queue up...until someone recognised him in the queue. "Hey, it's the TNA World champion! Why are you in the queue? Come on, you're okay to go into here!" The waiter said as dad shook his head. "I'd like to stand in the queue...it's not right that I get admission in first before these people just because I'm the TNA world champion." Dad said as mom smiled, but they weren't having any of it, they just literally said that it was okay. "No, no...I insist that these people who have waited a good long time to get in; get in first. I don't care if I'm a TNA superstar...I don't deserve things on a silver platter." Dad continued as they all gave in at the end and we just left without getting anything to eat.

"I'm so sorry you guys...I didn't mean to freak out there." Dad said as he turned to us as mom shook her head. "No, you said from day one when you became a TNA superstar that you didn't and you will never have anything on a silver platter. If it means so much to you; we'll just go somewhere else and grab something to eat." Mom replied as we all went to the big McDonalds after leaving and dad signing a few autographs and taking a few pictures with fans.

As we sat down for our meal, we just thought of the generosity and kindness that dad had given towards the people who had stood in line before us and after us...he didn't want to get ushered in first...he is just a normal human being, after eating, we just went to the shopping mall and had a walk around there for a few hours until it closed at 9pm.

As we got home, we decided to go to bed since it was eleven and both mom and dad were tired also. I woke up quite early to do some work as I forgot all about dad giving us work for our homeschooling, so I finished that in record time, printing it out and making sure it was on my table ready for dad and mom to examine and grade it.

Dad woke up pretty early as well as he has to work a house show tonight as the TNA world champion and defend that title against someone in the main event. Knowing dad; he'll retain the world title...so, we all got up at various times, mom asleep until I think eleven when she got up...I'm not too sure; I was too busy, talking to friends outside; and playing some soccer in the cul-de-sac next to our house with them.

The day was pretty fast; mom made us lunch and dinner; then had to watch as dad went to defend his title, which we watched on TV and seeing dad retain the title he never lost; that was a big accomplishment. As dad came home; he was tired and cranky, not to mention achy from when he wrestled, so he hopped into bed as soon as he had come home.

I, however; stayed up for a few hours more as I couldn't sleep and then went to bed around two in the morning...dad said something about taking us to the theme park, but mom told him that since he had his match; he had to rest up from the aches and pains; though dad said that he took some aspirin tablets to combat the pain of his headache and then got a shower; he would be fine.


	16. Takuya's birthday surprise

Chapter 16: Takuya's birthday surprise.

"Damn! These bruises hurt more than anything!" Dad said as mom walked into their bathroom as we all got up for the morning. "Honey; it'll hurt because you got whacked from pillar to post and still won that match...it'll be with you for a few days and it'll be sore to bathe whilst you're like that!" Mom said as dad nodded. "I tell you what; how about you just take the day off and rest up, get rid of those bruises. We'll do the same; actually, we'll go to the beach...it's not that far from here is it?" Mom said as dad laughed.

"Good luck; the beach is about an hour and a half's drive away...you're best just relaxing out in the conservatory." Dad said as he finished in the shower and gotten changed afterwards. "I tell ya Sor; I can handle the pain; it's just that first hit of the water that makes me jump...I'll be fine sweetheart." Dad said as mom shook her head and nodded afterwards...rather reluctantly. Dad then went down and got something to eat himself.

One he finished, he thought of something, "You know what; why don't we just go to the beach anyways?" He said as mom smiled and nodded. "Yeah, let's go then dad!" I said as he stopped me. "Everybody get changed into your swimwear...and don't forget to put suntan-cream on you guys!" Dad said as he finished and all of us rushed upstairs to put our swimwear on. I chose a lovely pink bikini (I don't mind wearing swimsuits; just annoying when I have to change back into clothes, and it takes forever to take off since I've been in the water a lot) and put a lovely dress on over the top with some sparkly yellow flip flops that I bought from the mall alongside the dress and my pink bikini.

"Korishio, come on!" Mom said as she shouted up to dad and he moved it with a big bag...presumably full of our towels, sun-tan cream and after sun cream. Putting it into the boot of the car as we all got in, we couldn't wait to get there...but it would be ages..._or so we thought it would_! "Are you sure you know where you're going darling?" Mom said as dad nodded. "Yeah, I know where it is...it's not an hour away though; it's only gonna be half an hour from here." He replied as I asked about the training centre and dad looked in the mirror at me and smiled.

"I'm afraid that the person who was selling it; got a better offer than we did...which is a shame; that place could have become a good gym and wrestling school." Dad said as he sounded disappointed. "Oh well; it'll happen soon dad, you watch!" I said as he chuckled. "I don't know princess; but what I do know is that I'm gonna have to pull in here to grab some stuff for today." Dad replied as mom nodded; and as fast as he could, dad went in and went out to the mini-mart and grabbed some bottles of water for the day as it would be a sweltering day.

"Off we go!" Dad said as he turned back and then made the move to go right into another junction. As we got near the destination; we noticed where we were and we just smiled...everybody as dad parked up; knowing where we were. "Okay guys; let's go in to Aquatica...I forgot that this was here!" Dad said as he nodded and we all went in to the front gate. "Here you go, eight tickets for Aquatica." Dad said as we all got into the water-park, but didn't know what to do. "Okay guys; we're staying half the day here and then spending the rest of the day at wet & wild...so go nuts...not literally." Dad said as mom interrupted.

"Someone's gotta look after Takuya. A boy his age can get lost if he is left on his own." Mom said as I volunteered to do so; as I wanted to spend some time with my baby brother. "Okay sweetie, just take care of him okay...so go on; spend the half a day where-ever you want to...oh, and meet us here for lunch!" Mom said as she pointed up to the sign and we all nodded, then went our separate ways...though Kou, Koji, Tommy & JP wanted to hang out with Takuya and myself...which wasn't too bad cos we're best friends.

As half the day went by, we found ourselves to be hungry and met mom and dad up for lunch, then dried ourselves off; putting a lot of suntan-cream on again so we didn't get burnt and then went to wet & wild for the rest of the day...seriously; it was fun! I never seen dad have so much fun and mom acting like a big kid; getting nervous in a ride called the "Derstuka" which made us laugh our heads off as we watched her on the television that was on the end of the ride. "Damn you Korishio, I hate this!" Mom said as she screamed as the door dropped on her and she came down the slide as we all were laughing so hard we all thought we'd die laughing.

"That was funny mom!" I said as Kou nodded and mom shot a look at dad. "You know how I'm slightly claustrophobic Korishio!" Mom said as dad couldn't stop laughing. "Oh come on Sor, you agreed to see me go down that slide and what was it you said – "Oh, this is nothing!" as mom finally shook her head and then laughed herself. "I guess we'll be laughing for a long time about this!" She said as I nodded.

As we walked away; we heard a big crackle and jumped; but it was the PA. "Can I have your attention please; we have a guest in here today who is five years old today, so happy birthday to Takuya Takenouchi!" The PA said as we all laughed as Takuya looked confused. "Happy birthday sweetheart; how are you liking your birthday present so far?" Mom said as Takuya smiled.

"I love it mommy and daddy! I really do love it...you've made this the perfect birthday ever!" Takuya replied as mom and dad smiled. "We've got your presents at home; but today isn't it, we're going out for a meal you guys to celebrate Takuya's birthday, so not too much longer here; it's...three fifteen." Mom said as she pulled her cell phone out of her bag to check and then we nodded as Takuya smiled all the way through the day. He completely forgot that it was his birthday. Well; we spent around another hour there and then had to go back home; have a quick shower/bath etc and change into our dresses/suits. (This is a first; I'm never wearing dresses in my life; neither has Koji ever worn a suit...same goes for Takuya; this must be a big night, otherwise it wouldn't be like this!)

"Okay guys...are you ready?" Mom said as we all nodded and walked out, but I couldn't walk in my mom's heels (we're the same shoe size by the way) and had to hobble back in, go back to my room and wear sandals that would match the dress I was wearing for this special occasion. As I rushed back to the car and jumped in, then drove to the place where we all said we'd have a meal.

"Wow dad...this must be bloody expensive!" I said as dad looked at me. "Less of the curse words young lady!" He said as I nodded. "Sorry dad." I said as he looked back and nodded. "Atta girl." He said as I giggled as we all got out and heard a familiar voice.

"It's about time you got here champ!" It rung out like a million dollars...I turned around and it was AJ Styles...what was he doing here...what was Kurt, Joe, Chris and a few others from the TNA locker room doing here? I wanted to know more than anything. "Dad...what is..."I tried to say, but dad shushed me. "It's part of Takuya's birthday meal...I invited your grandfather, uncles, aunts and a few friends from TNA and a few friends from the neighbourhood." He replied quietly. "AJ; how about we all go in, grab a few drinks?" Mom said as he nodded. "I'll be the designated driver...since I never actually drink." Dad said as AJ laughed. "Yeah, ain't that the truth! He'll stick to coca-cola any day!" AJ replied as we all walked in after putting a blindfold around Takuya's eyes.

"Hey Takuya; recognise this voice?" Another familiar voice came out as I smirked as I saw Kurt walk over as Takuya jumped. "It's uncle Kurt!" he said as Kurt laughed. "Yeah, sure is kiddo!" Kurt replied as we all sat down; placing Takuya up on his chair (for the first time, he didn't need a pillow to help him reach the table..and before you ask; yes; mom got away with taking away his pacifier and his high-chair...he is five years old ya know...not five months!) and had the blindfold taken off him.

"Happy birthday!" Everybody shouted out and Takuya blinked a few times as to say "What in the hell is going on here! Is everybody here for my birthday?" and opened all the presents that were given to him. "Right...I think this calls for a spot of champagne!" Dad said as mom jumped. "I thought you weren't drinking!" She said as dad nodded. "But one drink won't hurt Sor...come on; it's a celebration; lighten up a bit!" He replied as I laughed a bit.

So we had our meal and Takuya opened his presents; which were amazing, we decided to head home and go to bed as we were all tired. "Goodnight honey." Mom said as she tucked me in and then switched the light off as I yawned and fell asleep as quick as you could say abracadabra! Takuya stayed up a few hours more since he could not sleep due to the excitement of the day.

I woke up the next day to a delicious smell. "God...where is that smell coming from?" I said as I yawned and walked downstairs to dad making muffins. "Oh, good morning honey." He said as I nodded and grabbed a fresh muffin already made by dad and munched on it as Kou came down in her swimsuit and sandals. "Oh hell! I forgot...I'm sorry Kou." I said as she nodded. "It's fine; really sis...just go up and get changed and we'll go as soon as your ready." Kou replied as dad asked us where we were going.

"We're just going to the swimming pool dad...it's only across the road from here!" I said as dad nodded, so I rushed up; changed into my swimsuit and sandals, then we ran all the way there.


	17. Zoe gets rushed to hospital

Chapter 17 – Zoe gets rushed to hospital after a serious accident.

_**Note: This is purely "non-Zoe"; these next two chapters revolve around the family coping with Zoe's nasty accident.**_

Kou looked at the diving board where Zoe had hurt herself. "Sis! I'm coming!" She said as she dived in after her and managed to grab Zoe from drowning. "Can someone help!" Kou said as she looked on in disbelief over what had just happened.

_**/Kou's point of view/**_

"_**Jesus...she's not safe up there!" I thought to myself as I saw my baby sister climb to the top diving board and walk to it, to do a handstand flip into the water...that's when it all went wrong. As Zoe went to dive, she lost her grip on the board and fell all the way to the water, hitting her head on the boards on the way down, scaring not only myself but everybody else.**_

_**/End of point of view/**_

As Kou looked at Zoe, who was unconscious due to the blows to the head from the board, the ambulance came and Kou ran back to her home. As she got back home; she burst through the door, fell onto her knees and started crying a lot, attracting the attention of Korishio and Sora...and her brothers.

"Kou; what's that matter?" Korishio said as Kou ran into his arms and kept on crying. "It's...all...my fault!" She said as Sora ran downstairs and hugged Kou as well. "Kou, calm down...now, what happened?" Sora said as Kou stopped whimpering for a second. "Zoe...She...She..." Kou tried to say but cried again. "Shh, it's okay sweetheart!" Sora said as Kou kept crying and eventually finished crying. "Zoe's been rushed to hospital." Kou said as she managed to get her bearings back. Korishio looked at Sora and then got his shoes on as well as Sora. "Come on, let's get to the hospital!" Sora said. "I'm coming with you!" Kou said as she put her tee on over her swimsuit. "Come on then sweetheart." Sora said as Kou nodded. "Kids; can you stay here whilst we pop out for a while?" Sora shouted back as Koji nodded and said that it was ok for them to stay there and Sora locked the door.

As they rushed to the hospital; Zoe was already moved from accident and emergency to intensive care. "Zoe...Zoe, can you hear me? I'm Doctor Tidey, I'll be looking after you. Can you tell me what happened?" The doctor said to Zoe, but it was no use; Zoe was still unconscious from the accident and as Sora and Korishio ran in, Sora saw her baby girl hooked up to a few wires to check her pulse and heart-rate and held her hand against her mouth.

"What happened?" Sora said as Kou looked on and started to cry again. "It's all my fault! If I hadn't have tried to stop her...she wouldn't be here!" Kou said as she sobbed into her hands as Korishio took her into his arms and tried to calm her down. "Kou, it's not your fault, you did what you did...and you might have saved your sister." Korishio said as Kou threw herself into Korishio's chest and cried and cried as Sora looked on, then punching the wall next to her in frustration that she had just been told that Zoe had slipped into a mini-coma. "Why does he do this? Why does our god do this to us?" Sora said quietly as Zoe lay there, sleeping like an angel with her long blonde locks at either side.

"Korishio...what are we going to do?" Sora said as she turned to Korishio and cried herself as Kou stopped crying; but fell asleep due to crying so much which made her sleepy. "Shh, we don't want you and Kou to cry..." Korishio said as Sora nodded in defeat...she couldn't do anything herself, so she walked into Zoe's private room and kissed her own daughter on the head and stroked her hair as she sat down; almost wouldn't move, until Korishio came in.

"Do you want to stay here for a while?" Korishio asked his wife as he walked in and Sora nodded, stroking their daughter's hand. "I'll take Kou back...she's very sleepy." Korishio said as Sora again nodded and then kissed Korishio. "I'll phone you when I need to come back home honey...just...just take it easy when you go to tell Takuya and Koji...as well as Tommy and JP. I don't want them two to get upset one day before they go home." Sora said as Korishio nodded and then left with Kou as Sora sighed afterwards.

"What are we going to do honey?" She said softly to Zoe as Zoe just didn't move...or say anything...which made Sora just sigh and let go of Zoe's hand and started to sob again as a nurse came in. "Are you Mrs Takenouchi?" She said as Sora looked up and nodded. "Y...yeah, that's me...I mean I'm Mrs Sora Takenouchi" Sora said; replying and snuffling, then getting up after placing Zoe's hand back under the sheets. "I'm the head nurse here...we've just came back with her CT scan. I'm afraid that Miss Takenouchi has suffered real massive head trauma. It's not looking good Mrs Takenouchi...I'm afraid that your daughter may have suffered some brain damage when she was rushed here after the accident at the swimming pool." The head nurse said as Sora nodded and then just sat down; near Zoe.

"Your daughter is very lucky to be alive Mrs Takenouchi. The way she tried to do that dive from the top board...it was literally almost enough to break her neck...someone managed to stop her from drowning." The nurse said as Sora nodded. "Yes...that was...ahem, my other daughter; my eldest daughter. She managed to get Zoe out and stop her from drowning." Sora replied, continuing in the conversation with the nurse.

Meanwhile; there was commotion over back where Korishio was. He was pacing around after going back home. "Dad...where is Zoe?" Koji said as Korishio looked over at him with a despaired look on him as he placed Kou in her bed and pulled the covers over her and stayed with her due with her being upset over the accident.


	18. Almost not surviving the accident

Chapter 18: Almost not surviving the accident.

"Yeah...okay Sor. I understand that you wanna stay there; she is our daughter after all...yeah, I know...yes, I know and I've told them honey...don't worry!" Korishio said as he talked to his wife on the phone as the others sat down. As he finished the conversation; he sighed, putting the phone down and then sitting back down.

"Why don't you take some time off? I mean...all the time you've been back and been the world heavyweight champion, you've never taken any time off Korishio." Angle said as Korishio flicked his hair back and sighed again. "I know I should...but you do realise that I would have to drop the belt to someone and then take some time off...I think I owe my daughter an explanation if I don't." Korishio replied as they all discussed that Korishio should take some time off; to look after Zoe.

"Look; I don't mind working. Honest...there's not really much either I or Sora can do about it. Zoe's being watched twenty four, seven." Korishio said as Kou yawned and came down afterwards. "Dad...I'm sorry for getting all upset." She said as Korishio nodded and opened his arms, to which he hugged his older daughter. "Don't worry about it." He said as Kou shook her head. "It's un-cool to cry and get upset!" Kou replied as Korishio laughed.

"No it isn't sweetie. Look; you go ahead and cry whenever you want and when you want to; we'll be here to ride through it and then you can be happy!" Korishio said as everybody else nodded and agreed with him as he let go of the hug; kissed his daughter on the head and then watched his daughter make something to eat.

Weeks would go by as Zoe was still wound up in hospital in a mini-coma. JP and Tommy had to go home but they refused saying that they would stay until Zoe was awake and they knew that Zoe was okay, but their parents said that they would have gotten into trouble if they had stayed in Orlando a day longer due to the fact that they had said six weeks for the holidays and then they would go back home. Korishio would often go and see Zoe in the intensive care unit and go to work; wrestle and then wait for the doctors to phone back to make sure that Zoe was fine.

Eventually, one day after Korishio had wrestled; Sora had received a phone call from the hospital about Zoe. "Hello? Yes, this is Mrs Takenouchi...yeah? Oh, that is so wonderful...thank you!" Sora said as she put the phone down. "Who was that?" Korishio said as Sora looked over with a relieved emotion on her face. "That was the hospital...Zoe's breathing on her own, they've took the breathing tube out and hopefully she'll wake up soon." Sora said...but the days turned into weeks...weeks turned into months and before they knew it, Zoe was still in the coma past her birthday and into Christmas.

It was during the middle of December, Sora was visiting Zoe and sighing as she looked over at the window, but then saw Zoe's finger move a little and Zoe groan as she woke up from the miniature coma. "Mommy?" Zoe said with a very coarse voice as Sora started crying. "Yes baby...mommy's here!" She said as she looked over at Zoe. "You don't really know how much relieved I am!" Sora said as Zoe looked up at the ceiling and groaned as she felt pain in her head. "Do you remember much?" Sora said as Zoe replied with no.

"What's the most you can remember? What is your full name?" Sora said as she asked Zoe. "It's Zoe...Zoe...Zoe Louise Takenouchi." Zoe said as Sora nodded. "Do you remember who your family is?" Sora asked as Zoe nodded and she tried to move, but Sora stopped her. "No, no sweetheart...you've gotta stay in bed for a long time...you're not one hundred percent." Sora replied, "Mom... what happened?" Zoe said as she felt a bandage over her head. "Zoe; what else do you remember – names...what are the names of your siblings?" Sora said as Zoe tried to think.

"Kou...Takuya and Koji...their middle names are...Kou's is Rose, Koji is David and Takuya is Francis..." Zoe said as Sora nodded. "What's mine and your father's name and middle names?" She said; wanting to know how much damage was done to Zoe. "Yours is the same as mine – Louise...and dads...dads is Ashley...but it's not spelt like A,S,H,L,E,Y...it's spelt...A,S,H,L,E,I,G,H." Zoe said as Sora nodded. "Can you remember what happened on the day of the accident?" Sora said as Zoe nodded. "I can remember everything before that...but what happened?" Zoe said as she became worried that she couldn't remember anything on the day of the accident.

"Sweetheart...you hit your head on the diving board and then the others as you came down...you cracked your head open so hard; that it required forty five staples in the back of your head. It wasn't your fault, nor was it your sisters fault...she tried to do everything in her power to try and keep you from dying that day. You've been in a coma for three and a half months...bypassing your own birthday." Sora said as Zoe started to cry and Sora just held her daughter in a hug. "Shh, it's ok honey, you're going to be okay." Sora said as Korishio walked in. "Well; if it isn't our sleeping beauty." He said as Zoe looked on. "Hi...dad." She said as Korishio nodded. "Hi sweetheart, are you feeling okay?" He said as Zoe nodded.

"Yeah...I'm feeling ok...I wanna come home!" Zoe said as Sora shook her head. "No, you're supposed to stay here until you're okay enough to come home." Sora said as Korishio nodded. "Your mother's right honey...we don't know what sort of damage had been caused by that accident...you might not be able to do things that you were before." He said as Zoe cried again, so Sora took her into a hug as the doctor came to see her. "Well; if it isn't our resident world champion!" She said as she smiled at Zoe. "You've been pretty lucky, and I think that what we've seen is basically minor swelling of the brain tissue and the muscle tissue as you hit your head pretty hard there Miss Takenouchi!" The doctor said as Zoe nodded but was in pain again.

"I think it's safe to say if Zoe wants to go home today, she can; but she needs to rest, no schoolwork, no trips to the theme park, nothing until she is completely one hundred percent!" The doctor said as Korishio nodded. "Well; let's get you back home then young lady...there's a certain sister who is scared stiffless that she couldn't do anything in her power to stop that accident from happening." Korishio said as Zoe had everything disconnected and her canula taken out of her foot. She tried to move; but she remembered that she had a bandage around her head and couldn't move properly.

"Your brain needs to upgrade; so it's plenty of rest for you Zoe and I'll be seeing you after Christmas." The doctor said as Korishio shook her hand. "Thank you doc." He said as Sora managed to get Zoe into the car and drive home, but Zoe felt sick, due to being hungry and thirsty. "Are you alright princess?" Korishio said as Zoe shook her head. "I'm hungry." She said as Sora laughed. "Yeah, you will be...how about we pull in here and get something to take home with us?" Sora said as Korishio pulled into the car park of pizza hut, then ran inside and placed the order. As he came out; he carried two big bottles of soda and a big bottle of water for Zoe since she was not allowed to drink soda whilst she was recovering from the accident.

As they got home, Kou was sitting outside waiting for her mom and dad to get home and she was relieved to see that they got home safe and Korishio gave the bags to her. "Take that inside, I'll grab your sister." He said as Kou nodded and then looked at Zoe; who was worse for wear and Kou was feeling more guilty than ever. "Kou; can you fetch me your sister's quilt and pillow from her room please?" Sora said as Kou nodded and placed Zoe on the couch, gently and carefully lifting her head up so that Kou could place the pillow behind her so Zoe could rest up. "Alright; who's hungry?" Korishio said as everyone nodded, apart from Zoe; who couldn't help but to fall asleep again. "I'll leave her pizza in the microwave honey...she may want to have something to eat when she wakes up again." Sora said as Korishio nodded and they all sat down to eat; occasionally looking at Zoe, checking up on her to see if she was okay and waking her up for her medication to take since she had a emergency operation after she was rushed into hospital.

"I'm going to bed...I don't know about you; but I'm tired as it is!" Korishio said as Sora nodded and kissed him goodnight as Kou, Koji and Takuya nodded also and kissed their father goodnight on the cheek as they put everything away and all yawned; so they decided to take Zoe upstairs into her room, pulling the covers over her once again, Sora kissed her daughter and stayed with her for a few hours, stroking her long blonde locks. "My baby girl...I'd never have forgiven myself had I lost you!" She said as Zoe sighed and Sora fell into a deep sleep next to her whilst she was sitting in the chair.

_**Sora's dream:**_

"_**Push me higher daddy!" a young Zoe said as she giggled at every push Korishio did. "Honey, I've gotta stop...my back isn't exactly one hundred percent at the moment...why don't you ask your mother to push you?" Korishio said as Zoe nodded but got off the swing and walked towards Sora, who was being pushed back and forth from the bathroom to the living room of their two bedroom apartment.**_

"_**Honey, are you alright?" Korishio said as Sora shook her head. "It's just being pregnant...I was like that when I had Zoe remember?" She said as her waters broke straight away. "Zoe; sweetheart, could you grab mommy's stuff for the hospital?" Korishio said as Zoe groaned and mumbled as she walked to grab Sora's stuff and then packed some stuff for herself as she was staying at Kou and Koji's house whilst her mother was in hospital, giving birth to either a baby sister or a baby brother.**_

_**As time skipped ahead one week, Sora had given birth to baby Takuya; who came home since he wasn't needed at the hospital at all; he was a healthy baby, who weighed in at 7 stone 4 pounds and looked like his father with the eyes and the chin; but was like his mother with the face and the nose. **_

_**As they came home; Zoe looked at Korishio and asked for a hug; but got nothing as Korishio took Takuya upstairs straight away into his cot. "Well Zoe, what do you think of your new baby brother?" Sora asked Zoe as she looked at her new baby brother with daggers in her eyes. "I hate him!" She said as she stuck her tongue out at Sora and ran out of the room.**_

"_**Oh dear...this is what I feared the most when I was pregnant with Takuya...She'll have to get used to him sooner or later." Sora said as Korishio demanded that Zoe apologise to her mother for that remark. "I ain't!" She said as she left the room. "I think she's starting to develop the hormones...she's got an anger problem for definite." Korishio said as Sora nodded. "She'll be fine afterwards; she's just a bit jealous." She replied as Korishio nodded.**_

_**Time passed once again and it became Takuya's third birthday and Zoe had long since started to love her baby brother as a big sister should; looking after him when she took him out for a walk and Korishio was wrestling full time then since he had got a contract from TNA wrestling to work for them and signed up straight away.**_

_**End of dream sequence.**_

Sora woke up quite quickly to someone sobbing, so she left Zoe to sleep and saw that Korishio was crying, sat down on the stairs. "Honey; are you okay?" Sora said as Korishio was pulled into a hug. "No, I just remembered that today was the anniversary of my mom's death." Korishio said as he cried and cried. "I understand honey...it is hard to miss your mom...especially the way she died." Sora said as she helped him up. "I don't get it, why is everything turning against me...first that, then my quadricep muscle was torn and now this; Zoe hurting herself to the near brink of death...it scares me Sora...it honestly does!" Korishio said as he revealed a different side to him – a scared, helpless person.

"Well; how about we go and see your mom's grave tomorrow...I mean she was buried here in Florida wasn't she?" Sora said as Korishio nodded. "Yeah...just do me a favour and don't play Enya's "Only Time"...it's enough heartbreaking as it is Sor." Korishio said as Sora nodded and watched him go back to bed for a few hours; until it was time for him to get up and do some errands. Sora, on the other hand; just went back to Zoe and let her know that Zoe was never going to be harmed again and went to bed herself, though Zoe would often call her mom and dad throughout the night and Sora would often or not explain to the weary daughter that her father was going through some tough times in his life and the fact that it was the anniversary of her grandmother's death but Korishio couldn't sleep; so he went downstairs and watched some television whilst still laying on the couch with the spare pillow and blanket as Sora walked down.

"Can't sleep?" She said as he looked at her. "No, I keep thinking..." He tried to say but Sora nodded. "I'm here if you want to chat...why don't you take the day off, tonight is when you go and wrestle isn't it?" Sora said as Korishio nodded. "Yeah, I'll phone Eric and Hulk and tell them that I'm too emotional to wrestle...I might cost the whole team the TV time." He replied as Sora sat down and just stayed with her husband...wondering whether Zoe would need help going to and from the bathroom but often enough she didn't need any help; her legs were fine at that point in time so she didn't need any help at all. "Are you okay otherwise?" Sora asked Korishio as Korishio nodded. "Yeah, just wondering why the hell I'm so emotional...I wasn't emotional at my mom's funeral...I was more guilty than emotional." Korishio said as Sora looked at him.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" She said as Korishio sighed. "We...We had a huge fight that day she died...she blabbed on about something...I really can't remember what but I stormed off and next thing I knew; I had gotten this phone call from my mom...though it was the hospital. They had phoned me to say that my mom was dying...she had cancer in her chest and it was incurable...that day seemed to slow down for me...I ran as quick as I can to the hospital...knowing full well that you were due home and I was due to leave to come here to wrestle for TNA and as soon as I got there, I was told that my mom had died." Korishio said as Sora sighed. "I never got to say goodbye Sora..." Korishio said as he broke down once more.


	19. The New Year comes around quick

Chapter 19: The New Year comes around quick.

_**This is gone back to purely Zoe's P.O.V. now since she is back as the main character.**_

I remember dad singing something as he walked down the stairs...geez; the months went by really fast; I don't remember quite a lot of it due to me being asleep half the time, but it's in the middle of April and I've done a lot of schoolwork. Dad said I was like a baby...didn't wanna ever wake up and that shocked me a lot.

"What are you singing dad?" I said as dad turned to me and laughed. "Oh; it's one of my old favourite songs I'm humming to." He said as he danced to the kitchen. "How are you feeling today princess?" He said as I shrugged. "I'm ok I guess dad. I'm not what I was before – not well at all." I replied and he nodded as he went into the kitchen. I got up but wobbled a bit as my legs collapsed on me as mom rushed down and caught me.

"It's okay honey, you're bound to have that happen, you've been out of action for a lot of time. Best get up and get dressed." Mom said as I nodded and dad popped his head through the door. "Better get changed into your swimsuit darling; we're heading to Islands of adventure today and we may get wet." Dad replied as I nodded; ran upstairs to my bedroom, putting my pink bikini on and my new dress that I had gotten for Christmas off mom over the bikini. I made sure to pack a second dress in case I got the one I put on soaked due to the water rides. Slipping my flip flops on, I ran downstairs and mom nodded as I handed her the bag and Kou came down in her dress and proceeded to put her hair in pigtails as she yawned softly.

"Man! Do I have to get up now?" She said as dad nodded. "Yes darling; once we're there, we'll have lots of time to be in the park." Dad said as she nodded and got something to eat as everybody woke up and got dressed; then grabbed something to eat as dad started the car up and packed everything in. "Come on kids, let's go!" He shouted as mom came running out. "Korishio! I'm not ready yet; need to get my sneakers on!" She said as she tied her sneakers up and jumped into the car. "Let's go then guys." Dad said as he reversed out of the drive. As we got on the road to go to Islands of adventure...well; the car park of Universal Studios; we got out after parking up and paying the ticket price to park up.

"Well; here we are, Islands of adventure. Let's get in then!" Dad said as we nodded and I wiped the sweat away. "Jeez dad...how hot is this day?" I said as dad looked at me. "That's why I said swimsuits princess...I didn't want you burning yourself; now when we get inside; you all, including myself and your mother will have to use the sun tan lotion, so we don't burn." Dad said as we all did that after we walked inside the park. "It's eighty degrees Fahrenheit today...no wonder it's hot!" Dad said as mom nodded, "Yeah; I've never seen it this hot before...well apart from the month we moved here!" She said as dad once again nodded in agreement. "It's been red hot for a few weeks...I'm surprised Zoe wasn't irritated when she was asleep due to the heat." Dad said as mom shook her head. "No, she was fine; she practically slept like a baby anyway." Mom replied as we started to walk around the park. "Come on dad; I wanna go on some rides." Kou said as dad chuckled. "What?" She said as dad pointed to her pigtails. "Oh darn it!" Kou said as she reset her hair and just put the bobbles in her pocket, then shook her hair, making sure that she was fine, then kept on walking.

"Okay guys, where do you wanna go first...keep in mind; Zoe has been given the a-okay to go on the rollercoasters...her head will not hurt at all; her concussion and swelling has gone down before you ask guys." Dad said as we all nodded and walked around in the park, but we sat down and grabbed a map, making sure we knew where to go first.

"Where shall we go to first? Marvel island? Wizarding World Of Harry Potter?" Mom said as we all agreed that we wanted to go to the Harry Potter world; get that ride done first since from what dad was saying; the ride is sixty minutes to one hundred and twenty minutes long for the queue line. As we got there; we found it to be packed and Kou got a little bit hurt as she bumped into many people. "Darn it!" She said as I grabbed her by her hand and made sure she didn't get hurt anymore as we arrived to the ride...or Hogwarts castle; where the ride is located inside.

"Are you okay sis?" I asked her as she turned and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, just hurt my arm that's all...probably be bruised tomorrow." Kou said as I nodded and we all boarded the ride together. As we finished the ride; I was glad to get that done first as when we went back towards Marvel Island through where Popeye & Bluto's Bilge Rat Barge is, we saw that the rides were five minutes for the queue line. "Jeez, they must like the harry potter ride too much!" Dad joked as I laughed. We spent all day in the park and then went back to our home; since we were all tired...and soaked. (I laughed as I was the only one that didn't get soaked much; but still I would care for a nice bath...you do realise that my back has turned to jelly from sleeping on that couch all the six months!)

"Ah, back home." Mom said as Takuya ran in and jumped into the pool, little guy must have been absolute hot whilst we walked around the park...he wouldn't let go of mom. I know he's seven/eight years old now; but he still is a bit clingy to mom. "Takuya; get out of there!" Mom said as Takuya looked at mom. "No mommy; I wanna stay in here...I'm too hot mommy." He said as mom nodded and then took him out of the pool as he yawned and fell asleep once again in mom's arm. (He hasn't done that since we were in Tokyo)

"Well I don't know about you guys; but I'm so glad I got the night off!" Dad said as I nodded. "Yep, I'm glad too Korishio, you don't have to worry about not being fired as you're on holiday for three weeks." Mom said as she walked about with Takuya sleeping peacefully in her arms. "You know; he hasn't done this for three years...he's become rather changed now since we moved from Tokyo to here." Mom said as I nodded. "I think that's what happens when we change the view on home and where we live." I said as I also yawned and then went up to my bedroom, changed into a pair of new clothes since I couldn't be bothered putting the 2nd dress on and slumped on my bed, my eyes drooping and drooping; making me force myself to stay awake, but everytime I did that; my eyes closed, making me fall asleep for a while and I heard a voice as I woke up. "Huh what what?" I said as mom looked at me.

"If you wanna sleep honey; then get some sleep; we're gonna do the same, all of us...we can't go back out there until it's more cooler...we'll consider going somewhere nice for dinner tonight instead of the dinner plans we were supposed to create today before we left for the theme park." Mom said as I nodded and then finally gave up; letting myself fall asleep until Takuya started crying a little bit and mom ran in to see him as he was having a bit of a nightmare. Walking back downstairs; mom started talking to dad as both Kou and Koji fell asleep and mom and dad fell asleep, hugging each other on the couch. (No! Before you ask, my mom and dad were not up to anything; they usually like to do that; I mean, what married couple doesn't?)

A few hours passed as I had woken back up and yawned silently, trying not to wake anybody up as mom and dad had gone to bed as well. Looking at the clock, it said "5:15pm" as I shook my head. "We got back at two fifteen...so it's been three hours that I've been asleep." I said to myself as I walked out into everybody's room, gently nudging them and explaining that they had been asleep for a few hours. "Okay; we're up." Dad said as he yawned and got up; mom doing the same afterwards.

"Well; I suppose we'd best get changed then...we can't sit around eating in these clothes." Dad said as he changed and everybody else except for me (As I had changed once again into another pair of clothes when I got up), we then decided to go out for dinner...problem was; mom didn't know but dad did. We ended up going to a restaurant called Sizzlers; the place was lovely, mind you; we had been there before – before we moved house and we were here in Orlando for our holiday. As I played about with my food; I sighed.

"What's wrong honey?" Mom said as I looked at her. "N...Nothing I guess..." I said as I slowly responded. "C'mon, I know when my daughter is upset or something is wrong." Mom said as I nodded. "It's just...I don't know whether I can stop feeling dizzy from time to time." I said as mom nodded. "It's part of what you are now honey; you're fine to go on rolleroasters and water rides, but you will get dizzy from time to time...you were lucky not to die from the accident at the pool...I was so worried you were never going to make it; I was looking outside and I was praying for you to get better...the day you lifted your finger was progress; then you started to move, and then you woke up afterwards...your dad never took a day off from work. He was too worried about what you would think." Mom said as I sighed once more.

"_Oh dad...why didn't you just focus on working...I'm still here, there's no need to worry about me anymore...I don't wanna do what I did; it was just a mistake I did, a bad balance on my part...and Kou; I wish you'd stop blaming yourself; if it wasn't for you, I would be dead." _I said as I started to eat my dinner and then we went back home, where I fell into a deep, deep, sleep.


	20. Dad comes in with a bad temper

Chapter 20: Dad comes in with a bad temper.

Well; as you all are aware of my little journey to here, I'm gonna "shoot" on dad...well; it's a technical name for saying some stuff. He came in quite mad after returning from Universal Orlando, from TNA iMPACT and I couldn't believe some of the words he was saying...I had to rush Takuya out of there, luckily myself, Kou and Koji are okay to hear the words, but you get my meaning...jeez, mom did give him a lecture until dad told her what was going on.

"What is going on?" Mom said as dad looked and groaned, frustrated. "It was me and Steve vs Beer Money for the tag team titles. The fans were _not_ even interested in that match...it was the worst booking ever Sora. I was scheduled to be defending my world title against Jeff Hardy in the main event, ten minutes before the start of the show, I get pulled aside and I was told that we were going to go with a finish that no one wins the match from booking. Then one minute before the show starts, I get pulled aside yet again, and I get told that I was not to be defending my TNA world title against Jeff Hardy, but I was in a tag team title match against Beer Money with Steve Borden as my tag team partner...hey, I have no issues with Steve; he's a great guy, he kept me under his wing for so many years...well; to tell the story short, the fans started kicking off after the show due to us and beer money losing via double disqualification from Hardy and Anderson attacking both teams – us and beer money." Dad said as he shook his head. "Freaking bookers, they don't know what to do, first I'm defending my title, then I'm not, and challenging for the tag titles." He said as he finished and sat back on the couch.

"Honey...don't get upset or frustrated." Mom said as she sat down next to him. "Yeah...I know...I should be fine with this...but I'm sick and tired of them messing me around, I'm not on a full schedule; I'm on a semi-full schedule. It just really..." Dad finished as he replied as he couldn't even speak; he was that mad at TNA management; I had a feeling what he was gonna say, but he didn't as he got up; he went upstairs to get some fresh air in his and mom's room as mom followed him up.

"I don't want to lose my job at TNA, but it's starting to look more and more...maybe I should have signed with WWE...at least my brothers would have took the bullets for me...they always do Sora...they always vouch for me." Korishio said as he looked over at Sora and sighed. "I don't know what to do...my quad isn't in the best of shape now; I barely look able to wrestle." He said as his wife for so many years walked up. "Now don't you talk about yourself that way. You're one hell of a wrestler...and don't you forget about it. There's nothing I'd like more than for you to stay at home and not be getting injured every corner you go round...but wrestling is in your blood. I know your dad would say the same thing, same as your brothers." Sora said as Korishio sighed and nodded, then turned around as Sora wiped the tears from his eyes and then playfully tugged on his ponytail.

Well...you would have to see dad's hair...it's really long; longer than mine. He's had it long since his surgery and it's quite funny because he looks like someone else when he has a beard and long hair...guess I've never seen him with a beard. Dad just took the day off and chilled out as he fell asleep from the tiredness that kept him up all night as mom sighed. "Well we're gonna head to the shops kids...I promised you a few days ago when we passed the shopping mall." Mom said as she placed a blanket over dad and a pillow behind his head, then kissing him on the head as she set the car up and we all got in, leaving dad to sleep as he needs it.

"Okay kids...now let's go to the shopping mall; we'll spend some time there." Mom said as we all nodded and spent a few hours there. When we got back; we noticed dad was still asleep and mom shook her head. "I thought he'd be up by now...Korishio; c'mon, time to wake up sweetheart." Mom said as she gently shook him and he woke up slowly. "Huh? Sora...what time is it?" He said as mom checked her watch. "It's nearly ten in the evening honey, you may as well get up; we bought food back with us." Mom said as dad nodded and yawned, then got up. I swear he looks like a big gentle giant, (Dad is six foot eight and a half, so he's quite big in height) because as I said he has long hair and a full beard. I kind of giggle at dad because he looks more like bigfoot than our dad at times. Mom wants him to cut his hair but he won't...he's grown so used to it now, but he does shave when he needs to.

"Are you hungry honey?" Mom said to dad as she went through to the kitchen and dad nodded as he scratched his hand through his long locks and moved them out of his face. "Okay; kids...time to eat." Mom said as we all walked into the kitchen and started eating pizza. "How did you sleep honey?" Mom said as dad nodded and yawned; sounding like a big bear again, which made us laugh a bit. "It was okay, I could have gotten a bit more sleep if I had not have been able to sleep this morning...not to mention the BS with TNA at the moment." Dad said as mom nodded and we all eat our pizzas. Once we had finished, dad cleaned up as mom went upstairs to get a quick shower, then dad hopped in afterwards and then just went to bed as I sat in bed reading a book as mom came in. "Ten more minutes honey and then it's lights out." Mom said as I nodded and then yawned afterwards, so mom took the book from out my hands, then set the quilt over me and turned off the light as I fell asleep quite quickly. I tell ya, walking around the shops or theme parks really does a freaking number on you!

As I heard mom hop into bed herself, she quickly fell asleep too...it was so quiet, you could hear the crickets outside chirp (yes, we have crickets and cicadas...those are big buggers...nasty things; I shrieked when I saw one on my leg last time we all went out. As I just turned onto my back once more and then thought about the things that had happened over the previous year...dad tearing his quadricep muscle, me having that near-fatal accident at the pool. (which, by the way, had to be closed due to that, so we have to go to Aquatica or Wet & Wild to go swimming!) and sighed; maybe it was fate that was dealing the cards we're all meant to play and as I fell asleep, I just didn't want to wake up until the morning.

I heard dad go for his morning jog at exactly nine o clock and he didn't get back for a while. What in the world was he doing, mom said that she had faith in him that he would return and dad did. As dad came through the door, mom stood speechless. "Well, what do ya think? I thought it was time to cut that long lock of hair that I had growing since I was injured." Dad said as mom stood speechless and I looked and saw a shorter hair...blonde version of dad, mom's blonde too, but she's naturally blonde as I am (I take that from her side of the genes as well as her looks but I share my dad's eye colour and his nose, though when I was born, mom always said that I looked more like dad until the features grew on me and I looked more like mom)

"I...I don't..."Mom said as she stood looking still speechless. "How did you get that done at this time in the morning dad?" I said as he chuckled a bit. "Well the hairdressers near here were open, so I went in; luckily I had some cash on me when I went jogging because I went to go to the mini-mall to buy some milk since we had run out." Dad replied as he handed mom the bag, which contained the milk, bread and butter – all we were nearly running out of except the milk; which we had completely ran out of...thankfully dad got some as he said and mom went to put them in the fridge. Dad had literally become a new person; I think he was getting sick of the long hair himself, but I was kinda getting to like dad with long hair. He then went upstairs and got a shower, around twenty minutes later, he came down afterwards and mom whistled.

"Dad, you got rid of your beard!" I said as he nodded. "Yepper...I was sick of having this moth-ridden thing anyway. Was starting to itch so much no matter how many times I washed that damn beard!" He replied as I nodded and then he got his attire out and looked at it. "Hmm...guess it's time for a bit of a change." He said quietly as he got some paint out and made some tribal picture on the tights. "Dad, what's that for?" I asked as he finished and looked at me. "Oh, it's to represent my heritage honey...see, my ancestors were native Americans." Dad replied as I nodded.

"You mean your...our ancestors are Indians?" I said as he re-corrected me. "Yes...your grandmother told me that we're descendants of a tribe...can't remember what they're called though." Dad said as he let the paint dry and then got ready for the night as he was going to perform. He shocked everybody though; they were expecting him to go to impact with long hair but dad chuckled when he turned up with blonde hair that was spiked up. Everyone made sure it wasn't a wig or anything.

"Nope, it's not a wig guys...c'mon, I just got my hair cut today." Dad said as he laughed and then went in to the TV studio next to the entrance. "Right guys; I want you to do me a favour...this is what I want you to do." He said as the next bits were secret as he went to get changed, it was a wierd look for dad as he had long hair for a while and all of a sudden...well; I don't need to repeat myself again to you guys; you're in the back seat with me here. "You're on in a few minutes champ." Someone said as dad nodded. "Well; here I go." He said as he could hear the impact theme played.

Dad's music played as he entered in a like a warriors outfit...kinda like how the roman gladiators wore their masks and he looked awesome in his entrance outfit...or attire...whatever; I don't care what I call it! "Good luck dad." I said as he nodded and I ran outside to watch his entrance and these guys with shields started moving up the ramp as dad made his way to the entrance ramp with just one light – which was on him as his new theme...which I was amazed that they allowed him to use – Metallica – For whom the bell tolls and everybody was getting into his new entrance as the shields were moving back and forth, waiting for their chance to move and dad removed the coat and showed that he was wearing a gladiator-style entrance attire. "Wow...that looks more awesome now!" I thought to myself as I watched from ringside as I stood next to the ring (hence ringside, no I wasn't sat in a seat) as dad made his way down the ramp to the song and entered the ring with the crowd singing the song, which made dad lose character a little bit by crying...I admit; it was quite cool to have dad's theme song played and the crowd singing the lyrics of the song.

As dad got "changed" out of his entrance attire, everyone just looked on and cheered as dad had a new look and dad performed his new taunt. Dad's match was a simple twenty minute match to end the show and he did well in his new look; he even displayed a load of new moves – the Chokeslam, Tombstone Piledriver, a backflip rock bottom and more x-division style wrestling. He finished it off with a submission – a modified STF into a crossface with dad reversed as he did that and made the opponent tap out as everyone gave him a good cheer for winning the match.

Dad literally fell asleep that night. He must have been really tired; I usually see that he stays up a bit longer than what he does; but the match must have taken a whole lot out of him as dad went to bed a few hours before mom and the rest of us. He looked at his cell phone and fell asleep afterwards.


End file.
